


Born lucky

by AlliRose09



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Anxiety, Drugs, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what I’m doing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, highschool is hard, maybe some fluff idk, so is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliRose09/pseuds/AlliRose09
Summary: Some people were born lucky. Some were born into rich families, ones who could afford to eat three meals a day. Some into loving families, where it was normal for them to be touched and hugged.Some were born into rich and loving families.Tommy was not one of those people.
Relationships: Tommyinnit and Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 132
Kudos: 679





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

Some people were born lucky. Some were born into rich families, ones who could afford to eat three meals a day. Some into loving families, where it was normal for them to be touched and hugged.Some were born into rich and loving families. 

Tommy was not one of those people.

He was born into a crack house. One which constantly smelt like alcohol and weed. In fact it almost seemed like you could cut the thick air that engulfed the house in half with a knife.

Of course Tommy never noticed that the air was rotten, he had grown used to it quickly. He had gotten used to many things rather quickly. After all he had to learn to survive on his own at the age of 7.

He learned he wasn’t allowed to touch the cabinet in the kitchen with the shiny bottles full of liquid. Only his parents were allowed in there.

And he learned that when someone overdosed it was best to turn them over on their side so they wouldn’t choke on their tongue or throw up.

but the most important thing he learned was learning how to hide bruises.   
  


Saturdays were the worst days of the week, when his father was home and constantly drinking. Most Saturdays were the same.   
Lock yourself in your room all day, no food, no water, no bathroom, and hope that his dad would pass out on his way up the stairs to his room.

But Tommy was never lucky.

That was until one Saturday, some different opened his bedroom door. Not his dad, not his mom, but an angel.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tommy laid on his bed, his breathing rigid and outpaced. Every time he took a deep breathe his ribs would make small cracking sounds. He closed his eyes tightly. He was afraid that if he moved to suddenly he would injure himself more. Not that it would make a difference to his already sorry state.

He had only been back from his last foster house for maybe a week and everything still hurt, not that he’d tell anyone that, and the bruising on his face and body didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

It had been 9 years since child protective services had been called on his home and he was put into the foster system.   
  


And what an amazing 9 years that had been, note his sarcasm.

At the young age of 16 Tommy had already been through 23 homes. This year alone he had been through 6, each shorter then the last. It was like a fun game for him, to see how long his foster parents would tolerate him before either beating him senseless or sending him back.

A harsh and rapid knock caused Tommy to jump slightly and in doing so caused sharp pains to shot through his body.

” The fuck you want!” He yelled harshly.

”Thomas how many times do I have to remind you to watch your profanity. You know if you could actually listen and follow directions you might have had a family by now.” 

The high pitched voice of Tommy’s social worker came through the door. Tommy had decided he hated her a long time ago.

” Open this door I have good news.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and flipped her off, even though she couldn’t see it, as he slowly rose from his bed and trudged over to his locked door, his body protesting the whole time.

Slowly he unlocked the door and faced his social worker, Mrs Baits, whom he secretly calls Mrs Bats, and leaned on the door frame.

Mrs Bats was a strict women, you know the ones you see who are always dressed up in fancy dress and have like weird uptight hairstyles and shit, along with a pointed nose and way to much makeup for an old lady.

” Congratulations Thomas, I’ve found you a new home.”

Tommy stared at her for a few seconds “ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

* * *

* * *

As it turns out the old bat was not kidding. She had actually found some fucking moron who wanted to foster him.Someone who was coming to meet with him in less than two hours.

Tommy paced back and forth ignoring his tired and achy body “ This as got to be some kind of fucking joke!” As he ranted to himself he looked over and saw his little red book-bag, which held all of his belongs, which hadn’t even been unpacked “I just got back from my last shit hole, and they’re planning on just throwing me right back out! Those fucking bastards! What kind of fucking lunatic does that!”   
  
In his little tantrum he accidentally slammed the side of his ribs into a part of his bed frame.

“Gahhh, you bitch!” He sat slowly onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, holding his side and took a moment to breath. “ whatever I’ll be back in a month, tops.”   
  


sighing he laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

* * *

“ Thomas!” A sharp knock at the door woke Tommy up.

He would never admit it to anyone but he jumped about 3ft in the air and curled into himself, half expecting some to bust in his room and beat him.

No one did.

” Thomas you better not be asleep! Mr Watson is here and ready to see you!

Tommy groined, shit he complete forgot that was a thing. “ Just give me a minute!”

He waited till he heard the sound of heels fading down the hall before moving.   
  
He quickly got out of his bed and looked at a his phone to fix his hair. Was it pretty, no, but who gave a shit.

Walking down the halls of his current residence to meet his new potential foster family was like walking to his own execution.

Kids of all ages poked their heads out of their rooms and closed the doors as he went by. They’d seen this before. Seen him leave and seen him come back. This was nothing new.

When Tommy finally made it the bats office he could hear conversations, which of course, were mainly about him or more accurately how much of a problem child he was.

” He’s been known to run, especially in the first couple of days.” There was no mistaking the disappointment in Mrs bats voice “ He’s stolen a few things too, money, jewelry, mostly small things.

Few years ago he even vandalized his old school and claimed it was because his history teacher failed him on purpose.”

Tommy gritted his teeth. That was the truth! That bastard hated Tommy and the feeling was mutual. Probably didn’t help his case that he also sent his old history teacher a bag full of dog shit that he set on fire.

  
A small laugh could be heard in the office. It was light and obviously belong to a man. Mr Watermelon or something.

Tommy took in a sharp breath and slowly opened the door. Mrs bats looked up and sent Tommy a small glare, one of the many rules of her office was to knock before entering.

But Tommy wasn’t paying attention to her, he was to busy trying to figure out everything about the man sitting in a chair in front of him.

He had blonde hair, slightly grayer than Tommy’s own hair. Blue eyes that looked like the sea. Not a rough sea but a calm one. He had a small smile that you could tell wasn’t fake just by how his eyes crinkled slightly.

Mrs bats was the first to speak “ Thomas come in and close the door, we were just talking about you.”

” I heard.” Tommy spoke softly, closing the door but keeping it a tiny bit cracked so if he needed to bolt he could.

Mrs bats sat up straighter and folded her hands in front of her, seemingly choosing to ignore his comment.

” Thomas this is Mr Watson, he has shown interest in fostering you. Isn’t that lovely?”

Tommy just stared down at the floor and shrugged.   
  


The man, Mr Watson, laughed lightly again “ Just Phil is fine, Mr Watson makes me feel old.”   
  


“ You look old.” It slipped out before Tommy could stop it. Oh fuck.

_He’s gonna hurt you for that_

Shut up brain

_If he won’t Mrs bats will_

But instead he just laughs. Tommy takes the chance to look up for a moment. Mr Watson- Phil, was laughing and Mrs bats had a murderous expression on her face.

” Well mate , I assure you I’m not that old.” Phil’s smile grew wider. Every part of this man screamed safety and comfort.   
  


In fact the very minute Tommy walked into this room he felt more at ease.   
  
  


At that moment Tommy knew he hated this man. He hated him with every fiber of his fucking pitiful existence.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes home with Phil and meets Techno and Wilbur.

* * *

* * *

Tommy phased in and out of the conversation.

Most of it was about some legal shit or something. The whole time he just stood there staring at the floor, scared that if he moved even an inch he would draw to much attention to himself.

He caught little bits of information , like that Phil said they lived near some woods and that the highschool was relatively small. Apparently most of the people around where he lived were old and dying.

However he perked up when he heard Phil mention something about a son.

“ Son? You have a son?”

Mrs Bats looked annoyed at the fact that Tommy had just broke into the middle of a conversation but Phil just turned around in his chair to face him and gave him a small smile.

“ Yes I do, in fact I have two boys, their names are Wilbur and Techno, I fostered them as well before deciding to adopt.”

Tommy inhaled quickly before simply nodding his head and looking back down at the ground. They seemed to wait a minute to see if he would say anything else but continued on with their conversation when he kept quiet.

Tommy’s head was running a million miles per second. Two sons, both from the foster system, both adopted. It seemed to be the perfect record.

That only left one question, why bother with another?

Tommy had been in lots of homes with multiple kids, and they all ended in disaster. Most of them ended in terrible bloody fights , all of which Tommy won of course, or the family claiming that Tommy was to much of a negative influence on their sweet precious angels.

So why bother on picking up another broken kid?

Maybe they wanted money, or maybe this Phil guy just got tired of the other two. Whatever the reason was Tommy wasn’t buying the happy vibes this guy was selling.

“-Mas. Thomas. For lords sake child pay attention!” Mrs Bats voice cut through his thoughts.

Quickly snapping his head up he scrunched his face up in annoyance “ I am not a fucking child.”

Mrs Bats clenched her jaw “ Thomas your insufferable habit of using profanity is beginning to irate me.” 

Tommy just shrugged and Phil waved his hand as if swatting a fly “ Don’t worry cursing is an everyday occurrence at my house, besides everyone lets a few words slip every once in a while.”

Mrs Bats just gave him a sharp fake smile and a nod before turning her attention back on Tommy. “ As I was saying, Thomas, is that Mr Watson as agreed to foster you! Amazing news truly!”

Tommy just stared at Mrs Bats with a straight face. He doesn’t know what she expects from him. Does she want him to cry, to weep and thank her for finding him another failure home. So instead he simply nods and walks out of her office , not even bothering to look behind him when he hears his name being called and telling him to come back.

Instead he just walks right back up to his room, grabs his little red bag with all his belongings in it and turns and walks back.

Mrs Bats is standing outside her office, along with Phil, when he returns. Her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Phil on the other hand looked like he was trying to cover a smile.

Tommy could finally see that the man was slightly shorter then him. Even though it didn’t mean much it still made Tommy feel better. He refused to look at Phil so instead looked straight into the cold dead eyes of the bats.

“ You were not excused young man.” Mrs Bats started scolding him.

“ Look I know the drill, you tell me they’re gonna foster me, I get dismissed to go and collect my things, I go home with them, they send me back with a few extra bruises and the cycle repeats. So if anything I’m just saving you a couple of extra steps bitch.”

Mrs Bats opened her mouth to respond but before she could say anything Phil cut her off. “ Terribly sorry, but uh we do have a good few hours to get back home and I do still have to pick my son up from his guitar lesson.”

Mrs Bats nodded “ Of course where are my manners, let me walk you out.”

On the way out the door Mrs Bats grabbed Tommy’s arm. He flinched but she didn’t seem to care. 

“ Listen Thomas, this is a good man. Do NOT screw this up for yourself.” 

With that she let go of him and turned back into the building, her heels clicking and fading down the halls.

“ You coming mate?” Phil asked as he continued walking out to the parking lot seeming to stop at a grey car.

Tommy shook the feeling of a hand off his arm and trudged to Phil, never making eye contact.

After Phil unlocked his car Tommy slipped into the back seat behind the drivers seat.

“ Hey Tommy, do you mind if I call you Tommy? Thomas just seemed really formal and shit.”

” Tommys good.” He murmured.

“ Well Tommy you can sit upfront if you want to.” Phil spoke softly as he got in the car.

Tommy just gripped his bag tighter and looked out the window.

* * *

* * *

Tommy refused to say anything the whole car ride, which seemed to last forever in his opinion.

Phil tried talking to him and starting a conversation but after a while just simply decided to be quiet, except for an occasional comment.

Every once in a while Tommy would catch Phil looking back and staring at him or well more accurately his bruised face. If he wanted to say something he didn’t.

Finally they reached his new temporary home away from home; L’Manberg. A medium sized town occupied mostly by old retired people and young couples who just wanted the quiet life. What a shit hole.

Tommy watched as they passed little shops and restaurants. There were bakeries and bookstores and even an arcade. Not that Tommy had ever been in an arcade, they looked loud and crowded, and he doesn’t do loud and crowded.

They drove past the high-school, Milo cod high-school and wasn’t that just the dumbest fucking name for a school. Phil said something about it being named after a fucking fish.

Then they reached their destination. A small two story house, which need a paint job, with old fencing and a tiny green garden growing in the front yard. Not only that but surrounding the house was woods. Butterflies were flying around and he even thought he saw some deer run back into the woods. It looked like it was plucked straight out of a fucking fairy tale.

Phil was the first one out of the car and opened the door for Tommy. So just to piss him off Tommy slid over to the other side of the car and got out the other door.

He heard Phil chuckle and shut the car door.

“ Well this is home.” He said spreading his arms as if showing off a prized possession.

Tommy just nodded and shifted his weight. When Phil realized he wasn’t going to get a response he simply walked up to the front door, unlocked it, and nodded his head for Tommy to follow.

The first room you walk into when entering the house was the living room, Tommy noticed it did not smell like weed, which then lead to the kitchen, Tommy noted that there were no beer bottles, then he was shown to Phil’s room, the only bedroom that was downstairs.

“ If you ever need me just feel free to come get me.” Phil claimed he wouldn’t mind but Tommy knew better.

Next was the upstairs, the second and fifth stairs creaked as they walked up, which only consisted of three bedrooms and one bathroom meaning that Tommy would have to share the bathroom with Phil’s sons. Great.

Phil pointed to the second room on the left “ That’s the bathroom, I will warn you that Wilbur likes to take long showers so I suggest trying to get there before he does.”

Tommy didn’t respond and instead looked to the first door on the left which was closed and then the first on his right which was cracked open enough that he could see the light gray walls with a yellow accent wall. It had guitars and band posters hung up on the walls.

Then there was the last room. Phil opened the door and Tommy stepped in.

The room was bland with plain off-white walls and a small fuzzy carpet that looked decently soft. The bed had grey sheets and blankets that were just thrown on there. What looked like a closet was in the very corner of the room. All together it was probably one of the nicest rooms Tommy was ever given. 

“ Sorry it’s nothing really fancy, I didn’t wanna decorate it just in case you wanted to do that. I was thinking we could go shopping for things this weekend, if you were okay with that.”

Tommy simply nodded and place his bag on the bed. Phil tapped his foot on the floor and stepped back into the hall before turning back around. 

Tommy tensed for a second trying to keep track of Phil’s movements without seeming to suspicious. 

Instead Phil just smiled and said “ There’s a lock on the door, just so you know. I’ll let you settle in.” 

Once Phil had gone back downstairs Tommy basically jumped out of his spot to close the door, which he then proceeded to lock. Thank fuck he wasn’t lying about the lock.

Tommy then decided the next rational thing he could do was hide his things and plot possible escape routes for when things got rough.

Grabbing his bag Tommy went over to the closet and opened it. The closet was completely empty except for a cardboard box filled with old plastic trophies. It would have to do for now.

Tommy dumped the trophies out and stuffed his bag down at the bottom, then he attempted to cover it back up with the trophies to hide it from view. Was it perfect? No. Would it work for now? Yes.

Some people might not understand why you would need to hide your valuables, especially if you’re staying at a place where people are supposed to take care of you but those people have never been to foster homes. You leave anything unattended and you never get it back.

Tommy might not have much, but he did have things he cared about. All of which sat in that little red bag. There were a few clothes and cash that he had gotten, legally he might add, but most importantly there was a small cow plushie that he had named Henry. Henry had been a gift from one of his very first foster families. In fact Tommy was pretty sure that Henry was the only gift he’s ever gotten in his life.

Next thing Tommy did was check his window. It was unlocked. Those fucking idiots.Tommy lifted his window open slowly making sure not to make a lot of noise, it hurt his arms and made his ribs feel tight but as he stuck his head out the window he let out a laugh, those fucking idiots!

** Knock Knock **

Tommy jumped at the sudden noise and hit his head on the window “ ow!”

“ Tommy? You alright in there?” Phil’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“ fine!” Tommy yelled back still rubbing the back of his head.

“ Okay if you say so.” Phil answered hesitating “ I was just coming up to tell you that I’m going to go pick up Wilbur and will be back in a few minutes. “

Tommy started nodding before realizing that Phil couldn’t see him “ Sure, whatever.”

“ I’ve ordered pizza for dinner if that’s okay with you. Me and Wil are going to pick it up on the way home.”

Tommy doesn’t remember the last time he had pizza “ I don’t care.”

“Okay well, be back in a few.” 

Tommy listened to the stairs creak as Phil left and heard the front door close. Taking a deep breath Tommy closed the window and sat down on the bed. _Fuck_

_ I need to piss. _

_ Then hold it _

_ I can’t  _

Tommy groaned and stood back up making his way to the door and hesitating before unlocking it. Then he stepped out into the hall way and ran straight into a wall.

“ Oi you fucking dickhead!” Tommy snarled closing his eyes and clutched his nose. He was about to start cussing more before the wall in front of him moved.

_ Walls don’t move _

_ I know that _

_ So it’s not a wall. _

Slowly opening his eyes Tommy was met with, not a wall, a person. A boy that stood a few inches over Tommy, with glasses and pink hair that was tied in a little ponytail, but that wasn’t the thing that scared Tommy, no it was the bruise that went from this boys bottom jaw to his eye, it was his piercing eyes that seemed to have no emotion, and it was his t-shirt that said The Blood God Boxing Gym.

He fucked up.

Oh God he was gonna die.

The guy opened his mouth but wasn’t able to get any words out before Tommy had elbowed him in the side and took off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

_ Oh no oh no oh no oh no _

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit fuck _

Tommy slid down on the wall of the bathroom, running and locking his hands in his hair. 

Oh he fucked up didn’t he 

_ Oh shit _

_ Fucking breath dumbass _

Tommy looked up and straight into the bathrooms light trying to calm down.

_ I made him mad didn’t I  _

_ Of course you made him made did you see his face _

_ God he’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna break into my room and murder me! _

Tommy curled in on himself

_ Breathe, breathe, breathe. _

_ Why the fuck did you hit him! _

He _was scary_

_ You dumbass! _

Rule number one of dealing with bigger guys is never hit first because then they have an excuse to hit you back.

Tommy’s whole body shook and eventually it started to feel numb.

Fucking damnit.

* * *

* * *

For the second time that day Tommy jumped when someone knocked on the door. His body ached and his neck felt stiff.

“Tommy?” Phil’s soft voice sounded gentler then normal, Tommy recoiled away from the door.

“ Tommy you awake in there? Techno told me what happened. He said he didn’t mean to scare you.”

So the big guys name was Techno. Guess he should have remembered that but Tommy was too tired to care.

Phil knocked on the door again “ Dinners ready , but if you don’t feel comfortable eating downstairs with us I can bring the food to your room.”

Tommy wanted nothing more than to run to his room and lock the world out forever. However if he didn’t go down and eat with them it would look like he was scared and Tommy didn’t want to look more pathetic then he already was.

Slowly, using the wall as support, he stood up and unlocked the bathroom door. Phil had a surprised look on his face when the door opened.

“ Wh-“ Tommy’s voice came out hoarse and he coughed a little into his sleeve “ what kind of pizza?”

“Just Cheese, we didn’t know what you’d like so we just got a basic bitch.”

Tommy nodded “ yeah, okay.” 

As he stepped out of the bathroom Phil backed up a few steps so he wouldn’t have to touch him.

Walking down the stairs was the hardest thing of Tommy’s day, his body tired and hurt, his thoughts begging him to curl into a ball and die.

In the kitchen was a small dining table with five chairs surrounding it. Two of which were already taken. One by Techno and another by, if he could remember correctly, Wilbur, both on their phones.

Wilbur was most definitely tall with lanky legs that didn’t quite fit well for sitting in chairs. He might even be taller than Techno. His curly brown hair was covering the side of his face, pushed down by a worn down maroon beanie , contrasting his yellow sweater and ripped jeans.

For a split two seconds Tommy almost decided to turn around and eat in his room but hesitated to long as Phil walk past him causing Wilbur to look up and straight at Tommy.

“ Techno.” Wilbur said not taking his eyes off Tommy 

Techno grunted and looked up

Wilbur tilted his head “ there’s a child in our kitchen.”

_ This fucking dick  _

“ I’m not a fucking child you dickhead!” 

“ That’s debatable “ Techno muttered “ considering you’ve called two people dickhead in the span of an hour or two.”

“ Boys.” Phil said sternly, however it still made Tommy flinch.Phil just sighed and grabbed a plate from a shelf “ Tommy if you want to take a seat you can. How many slices do you want?”

“ Ones fine.” Tommy sat in the seat with a space between both Techno and Wilbur.

When Phil went to place his plate down he bumped into Tommy’s shoulder, a simple thing that most people wouldn’t have reacted to, but Tommy almost jumped out of his skin.

Everyone’s eyes were on him now. Phil look worried, Wilbur looked intrigued, and Techno looked like he didn’t have emotions.

“Thank you.” Tommy said in a small voice.

“ oh look it has manners.” Wilbur smiled smugly.

Tommy sent him a glare “ It can hear fucking you.”

Wilbur hummed “ So it seems.”

The rest of dinner consisted of Phil and Wilbur talking, Techno making a comment or two and Tommy staring down at his pizza that he had barely touched.

Everything was loud. Every laugh and every bite of food, every time Wilbur would hit the table to emphasize his point, every chair scratch and even his own breathing. It was all loud.

“ Excuse me, little child are you okay?” Tommy shot his head up and sucked in a deep breath.

Wilbur was leaning forward and seemed to close for comfort.

“ Fine.”

Wilbur rested his head on his hand “ You look a little pale.”

Tommy’s ears were ringing. 

_ Fuck _

“ I’m fine.” He said again “ I’m just gonna “ he pointed upstairs and promptly took off. Once he made it to his room he slammed the door and locked it, backed all the way to the bed.

_ Okay Tommy _

_ Breathe  _

_ Just breathe. _


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes on a trip to the mall. Also school starts on Monday.

* * *

* * *

Tommy was used to waking up to many different things, screaming , fighting, the smell of smoke as his room burned down around him, but he never once thought that he would wake up to the sound of a guitar.

Yet here he was stirring in his bed listening to the strumming of a song he didn’t know. Looking out the window he saw it was still dark out. He should have just rolled over and gone back to sleep, but for some reason he couldn’t. Slowly he walked over to the wall that separated him from another bedroom and pressed his ear to it. He could hear the muffled sound of singing, which stopped occasionally, like they were almost trying to figure out what words to say.

Tommy had never been one for music, after all he never really had time to get into it but somehow this felt different. He relaxed sitting down against the wall and listened to the guitar. Slowly his head started dipping and his eyes started closing without his permission.

Tommy had fallen asleep to many different things, like screaming, fighting, the internal fear as he watched his life burn down around him, but he never once thought that he’d end up falling asleep to the sound of a guitar.

* * *

* * *

_ Fuck _

_ I need to piss _

Tommy stretched out his body, which screamed at him in response. Mental note to never sleep leaned against a wall again, that shit hurts your neck.

Bringing his hands up to rub his eyes Tommy missed how his doorknob twisted before the door to his room, which he had locked the night before, swung wide open.

“ Fucking Shit!” Tommy jumped back and scrambled to his feet.

There in the doorway stood Wilbur with a bored look on his face as he looked at Tommy, then the floor, then the bed.

“ Was our bed too fancy for your liking?”

_ Are they mad about that? _

_ Of course they’re mad, they gave you a bed and you didn’t fucking use it! _

_ You absolute moron. _

Tommy glared at Wilbur noticing that it seemed to be only them upstairs “ If you’re gonna beat me for it better do it now bitch.”

“ And waste all that energy? Yeah, I’d rather not.”

_ Not even worth it _

_ Not worth it _

_ Why would they waste energy on a pathetic thing like you. _

_ It would be better if you disappeared  _

The sound of snapping broke Tommy out of his thought process.

“ While we’re young! Hurry up and change.”

Tommy clenched his teeth together “ Stop telling me what to do.”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow “ Stop overthinking stupid shit.”

Wilbur left Tommy to change and join them later for breakfast after he was done. 

Digging through his bag Tommy pulled out a long sleeved red and white baseball t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants that had paint splattered on random parts of them.

Well didn’t he just look like absolute dog shit.

* * *

* * *

A weird smell found it’s way to Tommy’s nose as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It wasn’t a bad smell exactly but he still had no idea what it was.

The sound of frying and popping were only muffled slightly by the random conversation happening between Phil and Wilbur.

“ I’m just saying if the world accepted eating sand a lot of people wouldn’t have to go hungry.”

“ You can’t eat sand Wilbur, it’s bad for your teeth!”

“ Says who?”

Phil threw his hands up in the air looking tired and absolutely done with this discussion “ I don’t know how about DENTISTS or Anyone with COMMON sense!”

Wilbur scoffed “ Like they know anything important.”

What the fuck is wrong with these people.

From behind him a deep monotoned voice spoke “ Excuse me.” Making Tommy flinch and move quickly out of Techno’s way as he walked into the kitchen. Where did he come from?

Phil finally noticed Tommy standing awkwardly and smiled at him “ We’re having bacon and toast, if you’re okay with that?”

Tommy had never actually had bacon himself, however once one of his foster mothers poured hot bacon grease over his arm when he refused to make her biological kids lunch for school.

That shit hurt

Tommy sat down in the same seat as last night, a space between him, Wilbur, and Techno.

He notice how this time when Phil went to place his plate in front of him he moved cautiously and made sure not to touch Tommy.

He hated how his body visibly relaxed when Phil slowly moved away watching to make sure he didn’t accidentally bump into him.

_ Don’t let your guard down _

_ It’ll just be worse when they hurt you _

_ Don’t trust them _

Tommy examined the food in front of him, two pieces of toast and maybe about four or five pieces of bacon.

“ Toast tastes better with jam.”

“ What?” Tommy blinked and looked up to see Techno slide over a small jar of strawberry jam.

“ Said that toast tastes better with jam on it.”

“ oh. Thanks.” 

Techno shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast and scrolling on his phone.

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Wilbur and Techno both on their phones, Phil looking at a newspaper, and Tommy just poking at his food.

Some houses he had been to often forgot to feed him and some just didn’t care enough. Even when he did get food he had never been one to eat much, which helped explain how skinny he was.

However he had to admit that Techno was right, the toast did taste better with jam.

Phil had been the one to break the silence “ So Tommy, I was thinking that today we could go shopping. You know get some new clothes and things for your room.” 

Tommy just nodded not really excited to go out but still relieved to be getting out.

Phil smiled and turned to Wilbur and Techno “ Do you boys want to go out with us?”

_ Fuck _

_ Say no  _

_ Say no _

Wilbur’s smile looked like it belonged to a madman “ We would love to!”

Tommy and Techno both shot Wilbur glares as he laughed lightly.

This is going to be a disaster 

* * *

* * *

They decided to head out to a small mall on the other side of town after they cleaned up breakfast.

Stepping outside of the house for the first time felt almost like a bird being let lose from its cage.

So naturally Tommy’s first instinct was to fly

or well in this case run.

The minute he saw the open road and the woods his legs almost moved on their own and they most likely would have, if Wilbur had not grabbed his shoulder and whispered “ Don’t even think about it.” 

Tommy shook off his hand and turned to look anywhere but Wilbur’s direction, instead looking over to see a bike approaching from down the road.

As the person got closer Tommy could see it was a boy, who looked to be around his age, with brown hair and slightly baggy clothes. 

_ He looks short _

Phil waved “ Good morning Tubbo!” 

The boy, Tubbo, waved back “ Morning!” and continued biking on past them.

Tommy watched as he disappeared from sight on down the road.

“ he lives a little ways down the street.” Wilbur informed him “ Every morning he rides his bike down to the cemetery to say good morning to his mom and every evening to say good night.”

“ Didn’t ask asshole.”

Wilbur shrugged “ Didn’t care.”

Tommy sat in the back of the car with Wilbur, with Techno driving and Phil in the passengers seat.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation in the car but more to the everything passing by the car.

He memorized every turn and landmark that might help him figure out where to go and how to get certain places.

Plus it would be good to mark out some good hiding spots.

* * *

* * *

Mellohi Mall was slightly bigger than Tommy would have originally thought. The black, green, and white aesthetic, however, were enough to make him want to tear out his eyes.

The first thing they shopped for was decorations for his room, even though Tommy insisted that he was fine with how it was.

After reluctantly picking out new sheets for his bed, new curtains and a new rug, Tommy only had to pick out a few decorations to hang up on his wall and then he was done.

Phil and Wilbur were the ones pulling things out and presenting them to Tommy. There were posters and pictures of different things but none that Tommy had cared for. 

That is until Tommy spotted them tucked in the corner of a clearance rack. A pack of 12 old music records. Tommy pulled them out and held them with surprising gentleness. Running his fingers over them he remembered the sound of the guitar.

Tommy felt someone peer over his shoulder and out of the corner of his eye saw soft brown curly hair.

“ Where’d you find those?” Wilbur asked

“ In the clearance rack.” Tommy answered in a soft voice.

“ Didn’t take you for the music kind.”

“ I’m not.” 

Wilbur was silent for a second “ I could hang them up on your wall if you want.”

Tommy raised his eyebrows slightly “ You would?”

Wilbur shrugged “ Sure why not. They look pretty cool.”

Tommy looked down at the discs in his hand. A weird feeling entered his chest, it felt warm and suffocating.

When he realized that Wilbur was waiting on an answer he only nodded and gently placed them in their cart.

“ Okay we’re done now right?”

Phil was currently talking to a worker about where to find painting supplies and turned to face Tommy.

“ We still have to get you some clothes then we’ll be done.”

Tommy sighed loudly and rubbed his temples.

“ I’ll tell you what how about you, Techno and Wil go find you some clothes while I finish up here. We’ll meet back up at the car.”

The last thing Tommy wanted to do was be alone with those two, but it was either go alone with thing one and thing two or stand here and wait on Phil and Tommy could never seem to be able to stay still for that long.

So Techno, Himself, and Wilbur went off on their own to find him some new clothes.

* * *

* * *

Wilbur was talking to Tommy about upgrading his fashion sense and Techno was talking to Wilbur about how he had originally planned on not socializing today when they passed by the toy section.

Most times Tommy would just completely skip over the toys but something there caught his eye. He started walking slower, falling behind, completely unnoticed by Wilbur and Techno, who were currently arguing over Techno’s life style, and eventually became completely left behind before turning around and heading back to the aisle.

There in the middle of a massive group of stuffed animals was a small stuffed cow, one that looked exactly like Henry. Tommy picked it up and felt how soft it was. He remembers how soft Henry had been when he first got him. How hard he had hugged him to his chest when he got scared at night.

He used to sneak Henry food, scared that the little cow would starve and he would be left alone. One night he got caught trying to sneak him a granola bar. The next day Tommy was put back into the system with a broken nose and arm.

“ So he is a child after all.”

Tommy jumped back and looked up at Wilbur and Techno.

“ For the last time I’m not a fuckin child.” He said as he put back the cow.

Wilbur laughed “ Whatever you say to help yourself sleep better.” and he turned and walked off.

Tommy huffed but started walking after him and Techno turned choosing to walk beside Tommy instead of catching up to Wilbur.

“ umm Tommy.” Techno said quietly “ if, uhh “ 

Tommy turned his head to look at Techno who scratched his neck

“ If you really want the cow I could uhhh, I could buy it for you. We wouldn’t have to tell Wilbur, if you didn’t want to.”

Then he felt it again, that weird feeling in his chest. 

“ oh.”

“ yeah.”

“ Um thanks, but I’m good, yeah.”

Techno nodded “ course.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

If there was anything Tommy had learned during this trip it was that Wilbur was the most annoying person to shop for clothes with.

“ That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen.”

“ It’s fashion!”

Techno looked up from his phone only to snort “ Yeah no it’s just ugly.”

Tommy pointed to techno “ See Wilbur, this man knows what real fashion is.”

Wilbur stared at Tommy like he was crazy “ Most of his wardrobe is free t-shirts from his gym.”

“ Exactly “ Techno said “ real fashion.”

Tommy held back a laugh as Wilbur threw his arms up in defeat before dramatically putting the clothes he had pulled out back.

Tommy mostly stuck to the t-shirts, some of which he like, Wilbur was everywhere and anywhere pulling out random clothes that he insisted would look good, and Techno was following Wilbur around making sure not to lose him.

As he continued shuffling through the t-shirts he heard the sound of heels and a high pitched voice come up from behind him “ Can I help you with anything?”

Turning around Tommy was met with a lady, slightly shorter than him, with a face full of makeup and a work dress, and a name tag that said Hello my name is Becky.

The second Tommy turned to face her Becky had gasped loudly causing some people to turn and look at them “ What the hell happened to your face?” more people turned to look.

_ Shit _

He almost forgot that he had bruises covering his face, but now that was all he could think about.

_ They make you look ugly _

_ You’re always ugly _

_ Shut up brain _

Tommy panicked. Here he was a lanky sixteen year old standing in the middle of prying eyes covered in bruises. Every pair of eyes seemed to burn into his skin creating more bruises to look at.

Becky clearly looked disgusted and grabbed Tommy’s wrists seemingly trying to pull him down to get a closer look.

_ Touching _

_ Touching  _

_ She’s touching me _

_ Stop _

_ Stop _

_ Stop touching me _

_ That hurts _

_ Stop  _

_ Breathe _

Tommy barely felt the hand on his shoulder grab him and pull him back until he felt something hit his back and saw something move in front of him.

Wilbur completely covered him from view and Techno blocked him from behind, his hand not moving from his shoulder.

_ Touching  _

_ Touching _

_ Touching  _

_ Please don’t let go _

“ Excuse me but may I ask if you know him?” Wilbur asked, his voice almost sounding angry. Tommy flinched.

While Tommy couldn’t see Becky he could hear her stutter before Wilbur cut her off “ You see I’m confused now, since you don’t seem to know him I can’t possibly think of a reasonable answer as to why you thought you could touch him.”

Wilbur leaned in slightly “ So don’t.”

* * *

Tommy doesn’t remember paying or walking out to the car, all he knows was that it was now silent in the car and he was curled up against one of the doors, holding his wrists. Wilbur and Techno had given him the front seat and sat in the back, all of them waiting on Phil.

_ How hard did she grab you? _

_ Not hard enough for it to hurt this much. _

Tommy looked down at his wrists and slowly pulled back his sleeve. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, maybe bruising or even a tint of red irritated skin. 

But instead all he got was his pale skin and old scars that ran across his wrists. 

Tommy could feel eyes on him watching every move he made. He just leaned his head back against the window of the car and closed his eyes. 

The minute Phil got in the car Techno passed the keys up to him and told him that they were ready to go home. 

No one in the car would tell Phil what happened and the minute they got home Tommy jumped out of the car, ran up to his room and locked the door.

Phil had come and knocked on Tommy’s door once, saying that he left dinner for him sitting outside his door.

Tommy didn’t eat.

Techno knocked on Tommy’s door once asking if Tommy wanted to come out and talk.

Tommy didn’t care.

Wilbur didn’t knock. He just came by and told Tommy to open his door.

Tommy didn’t move.

“ Open the door or I will.”

Tommy just glanced slightly at the door from his bed as Wilbur shuffled around outside.

“ It’s locked idiot.”

The door swung open and Tommy shot up.

Wilbur walked in his room with bags from the mall and placed them down, heading over to open the closet.

Tommy jumped out of his bed and slammed himself in between Wilbur and the handle to get into the closet. Everything he owned was in that closet and there was no way in hell he was gonna let anyone open it.

“ I don’t know how the fuck you got in but get the fuck out of my room Wilbur.”

“ Relax I just picked the lock, besides why do you care, are you hiding something?”

“ No, now leave.”

Wilbur tilted his head and narrowed his eyes “ alright I’ll leave, just came by to drop off your clothes and tell you the great news.”

Tommy’s heart skipped a beat

_ Great news _

_ What news _

_ Are they giving him back _

_ What did he do wrong? _

_ Why did he care? _

Wilbur snapped in his face “ What did I say about overthinking shit. Anyways just came to tell you congratulations, you’re now enrolled in Milo cod high-school. You start Monday.”

Having said that Wilbur turned and shut his door as he left Tommy’s room.

_ School _

He completely forgot about school

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also I should say that Wilbur and Techno are Seniors in highschool ( I’m American I apologize) and are around 18-19 years old.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to school and meets a new friend.

* * *

* * *

Tommy didn’t sleep that night.

He didn’t come out of his room the next day either except to run to the bathroom and run back.

That left him here.

Sunday night.

Monday was tomorrow.

School was tomorrow.

School had always been hell for Tommy. He hated it with a burning passion. The strict rules, the rude teachers, and the fucking idiotic kids.

It seemed that almost every school Tommy had been to was just packed with egotistical fucking nimrods that just liked to cause problems.

Not only that but Tommy was horrible at staying in one single place for long periods of time.

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair and taped his foot on the ground. 

Tomorrow was going to fucking suck.

* * *

* * *

“ Tommy! Wake up!” 

Tommy groaned and rolled over in his bed to face his door, which Wilbur was currently banging on.

“ Let’s go Tommy, I don’t feel like being late today!” having said that Tommy heard Wilbur turn and run down the stairs.

Throwing his blankets off of him Tommy stood and rolled his shoulder causing it to pop loudly.

Rubbing his eyes he walked over to the closet and opened the door, only for it to stop half way open like something was jamming it.

Tommy looked down and saw the bags full of newly bought clothes that they had gone out to the mall for.

He considered the bags for a moment.

New clothes wouldn’t hurt. Besides he deserved something good for once.

He grabbed a handful of clothes not even bothering to see what they were and turned to get dressed.

* * *

* * *

It seemed the second Tommy walked past Techno’s room was the exact second that he decided to come out.

Techno’s room was almost the same as Wilbur’s but instead of a yellow accent wall his was red, and instead of guitars and music posters he had a punching bag and a variety of boxing gloves hang from his wall, then in the corner of the room was a bookshelf crammed with books.

“ Morning.” Techno mumbled still sounding half asleep.

Tommy just nodded and continued down on his way downstairs.

* * *

Phil was walking around the kitchen a mug in one hand and phone in another “ tell them I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

He turned and smiled at Tommy before pointing to a toaster on the kitchen counter, then continued with his conversation on the phone “ Then tell them that they can reschedule for a different time.”

Tommy looked over the toaster for a second or two before just deciding to skip breakfast entirely. He wasn’t even that hungry.

Wilbur rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the keys off of the table and jingled them in front of Phil.

Phil set his mug down and pulled the phone away from his mouth “ Tommy if you want to go wait in the car with Wilbur and Techno you can, I’ll only be another minute or two.”

Tommy followed after Wilbur who walked faster than he should’ve been able to considering it was six thirty in the morning.

Techno was in the front seat so him and Wilbur took the back.

“ Good to see you put on actual clothes.”

Tommy turned to scowl at Wilbur “ There’s nothing wrong with my clothes.”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow “ They make you look like you don’t have a home.”

“ Probably because I don’t.”

Wilbur crossed his arms and looked out the car window. Tommy could have sworn he heard him mutter something along the lines of ‘ Not yet’ but choose to ignore it.

Phil soon climbed into the car and Wilbur handed him the keys.

The whole ride to school Wilbur was talking to Tommy about who to stay away from and what to do if something bad happen but since Tommy didn’t care he simply stopped listening.

* * *

The minute the school came into view Techno and Wilbur were already unbuckled and almost halfway out the car.

Tommy scrambled to keep up as they rolled into the drop off zone for the students. Phil waved quickly before pulling off, even though Tommy had barely made it out of the car.

Turning around to ask where he was supposed to go now Tommy soon realized that he didn’t see Wilbur or Techno anywhere. 

Instead he was lost in a flood of teens grouping with their friends and flocking into the school.

_ Fuck _

_ I’m lost _

_ No shit Sherlock  _

Tommy began attempting to weave between bodies scanning the crowd for any sign of someone he knew.

_ This isn’t working _

_ Oh really I didn’t notice _

_ How do you lose a giant and a guy with pink hair? _

Finally giving up Tommy just decided to attempt to find the front office by himself. Someone there had to know how to help him.

Stepping foot into the school Tommy almost had to do a double take. From the outside the school looked relatively small but on the inside it looked absolutely massive.

Fighting the crowd of teens Tommy was put on edge immediately. Everybody was closed in tight and it felt suffocating. He dodged past people fighting, he squeezed by massive groups of friends, and he looked at the ground scared of making eye contact.

The minute his eyes landed on the doors that had the words Main Office print on them he almost let out a sigh of relief. Opening the doors he was met with a small room with a few seats and a counter that had papers scattered around on it.

A small old woman sat at the counter working on a computer and typing with one finger, one key at a time. 

Tommy coughed lightly to get her attention. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Tommy, almost like she had known him for forever.

“ Hello sweetheart is there something I can help you with?”

“ uh yeah, I’m new, was wondering if you could give me a schedule?”

The lady smiled even wider, if that was even possible, “ Of course I’d be glad to! Could I please have a name?”

He nodded “ Tommy. Tommy innit.”

She looked at her computer and slowly typed his name in, spelling out every letter in his name out loud.

“ Ah! Got you! Now to print.”

The next five minutes consisted of the woman, who he learned was named Miss Aberthie, struggling to figure out how to print his schedule and Tommy telling her step by step on how to do it.

When they finally got it printed Miss Aberthie wrote him an absent letter, class had already started, and handed him an assortment of different candies, just in case he wanted a snack.

Finding his locker was easy it was in the first hall near the entrance, locker number 13. Placing some things inside he went to find his class.

His first class of the day was math in room fifty six. Oh how he hated math. Walking down the halls Tommy took time to prepare himself for the hell that this day was going to be.

Room fifty six was on the second floor of the school and was near the very end of the hall, just a little ways away from the bathrooms.

Tommy didn’t even bother to knock as he opened the door. The teacher stopped what they were saying and the whole classroom seemed to just stare into Tommy’s soul.

_ Well fuck _

“ May I help you?” The teacher, Mr TDM, if Tommy read his schedule correctly.

Tommy held out his absence note, which he just now realized that Miss Aberthie had written a small note at the bottom saying ‘have a good day’ with a smiley face.

“ New student, sorry I was late.”

Mr TDM just took the absence note and nodded “ That’s alright, I was informed we were getting a new student, Tommy right?”

He nodded and shifted his weight as he looked awkwardly around the classroom. The class was seated with desks of two. Everyone was still staring at him.

He started making mental notes of who he should stay away from. That guy was big and could probably beat him to a pulp, that girl had nails longer than Wolverine’s claws and had flipped him off when he looked at her, and that guy looked familiar.

Tommy examined the boy with fluff brown hair. He had seen him somewhere he was sure of it.

“ Well let’s see Tommy, how about you go and sit over there next to Tubbo.”

The boy with fluff brown hair raised his hand slightly to signal who he was.

Tubbo! That’s the boy who lived down the street from him. No wonder he looked familiar.

Tommy sat down next to Tubbo, who smiled at him but Tommy just turned and faced the board where Mr TDM was writing out notes and equations.

He tried to keep up, he really did but nothing was making sense and he could never seem

to get the right answer.

Mr TDM had given everyone an equation to solve in the packet they were working on and set a timer, which at the end of they would go through and tell each other the answers they got.

Tommy was struggling to say the least. No matter what he did he couldn’t seem to get one of the answer chooses for his question.

_ Fuck _

_ Why are you so stupid _

_ So fucking stupid _

“ You need to subtract . Not add.”

Tommy turned his head to look at Tubbo who had just whispered to him “ what?”

Tubbo looked up to see if Mr TDM was looking before pointing with his pencil to Tommy’s paper “ You added the 7, you need to subtract.”

Tommy looked down at his paper “ But the sign is a plus sign.”

“ Yeah but you need to do the opposite of that in order to find the answer.”

“ oh.”

Tommy quickly jot down some math, subtracting instead of adding and soon found the answer. He sighed and put his head down on his desk.

Looking over he saw Tubbo was working on the last equation on a page, every question had been answered even though they had only been assigned one.

“ You do know you don’t have to do that right?” Tommy whispered.

Tubbo nodded “ Yeah but I like numbers so it’s fine.”

Soon Tubbo finished the page and placed down his pencil. Under the desk he stuck his hand out to shake “ Tubbo.”

Tommy looked at his hand then back up at him “ I know that dumbass.”

Tubbo just blinked and continued holding his hand out.

Tommy sighed slightly and shook his hand “ Tommy.”

“ I know that dumbass.” Tubbo said with a small smile which, surprisingly, Tommy found himself returning

“ You motherfucker.”

* * *

After class was dismissed Tubbo had instantly grabbed Tommy’s schedule “ We actually have a good amount of classes together. It seems the only two we don’t share is P.E. and world history .”

Tommy nodded, not fully paying attention to Tubbo but more so the people that were sending him a few glances.

Tubbo handed him his schedule back “ English is next. Just a fair warning Mrs Marison can be a tad bit intense. Just stay on her good side and you’ll be fine.”

“ Are you on her good side?”

Tubbo laughed bitterly “ Yeah no. She hates me.”

This generally confused him, from the small amount of time he had spent with Tubbo he would say that the boy was literally a ball of good time vibes “ why?”

“ I’m dyslexic, I have trouble reading.”

“ You can’t help that.”

Tubbo shrugged “ Doesn’t matter to her, she says I’m just making excuses for my lack of intellect.”

Tommy already hated this woman.

* * *

* * *

“ Tubbo would you stand and read pages sixty five to seventy five.” Mrs Marison asked.

Tommy had only known the woman for thirty minutes and was ready to deck her in the face. She was rude to the students and obviously had favorites.

Tubbo stood slowly and opened his book to the correct pages “ In the autumn, by a”

He took a second to read over the sentence “ by a trem- uhh by a tremedaus.”

Mrs Marison sighed loudly “ Tremendous Tubbo, the word is tremendous.”

Tubbo looked like he wanted to curl up and die. Tommy hated it, he didn’t know why but he did.

“ by a tremendous, exhucting effort.”

“ Exhausting Tubbo.”

“ Exhausting effort- for the harvest had to be ga- had to be gathered.”

“ Tubbo we could already be done with this page if you would just pay attention to the words.”

It seemed that every time Mrs Marison opened her mouth all that came out was dog shit.

“ You know he could probably read better if you weren’t interrupting him so much.” Tommy found himself speaking even though he didn’t mean to.

_ What the fuck did you do _

_ Stupid stupid stupid _

_ Why did you do that _

Everyone’s eyes turned to look at him but he just stared straight at Tubbo.

“ Excuse me? I don’t know who raised you but in this classroom you will treat me with respect.”

This bitch.

“ You can take your respect and shove it up your ass.” 

* * *

Tommy sat outside of the classroom for the rest of class. Mrs Marison had given him a long speech about respect and authority and shit, but at the end of the day just left him with a warning.

He heard the bell ring and watched as students flooded out the door. The last one out was Tubbo who ran at Tommy when he saw him.

_ He’s going to hurt you _

_ Run _

_ He’s going to fucking hit me _

But instead Tommy was tackled into a hug.

_ Touch _

_ Touch _

_ He’s touching me _

Tubbo hugged Tommy tightly then let go, looking up at Tommy,

_ He’s so short _

He smiled brightly “ Thank you.”

Tommy would never admit it but something in him melted at seeing Tubbo so happy, not that he cared about that or anything.

Tommy rolled his eyes “ Yeah yeah whatever, just didn’t feel like watching you cry.”

Tubbo huffed “ I was not going to cry!”

“ Whatever you say pal. So what’s the next class on the list?”

* * *

The next class turned out to be Science, where Tommy was sat beside some guy named Ranboo , then lunch, where he and Tubbo ate in the library together, and the last two classes of the day were P.E and world history, which Tubbo didn’t have with him.

World history went by quickly, mainly because Tommy had ended up falling asleep in it. The last class of his day was P.E. which was mixed with all grades.

They played dodge ball, a game which Tommy hated, and he very quickly spotted who he would say were the popular kids.

A group of three seniors who apparently were called the dream team or some stupid ass name like that. Like who the fuck has a fucking group name in high-school.

Tommy did his best to avoid all confrontation with them the whole class but it probably didn’t help that he was placed on a team with one of them, the other two on the opposing team.

The guy he was with wore the ugliest green hoodie he had every seen. No seriously it looked like shrek had pissed and puked into a bucket, mixed it all up, and then used that color for this guy’s hoodie.

The other two wore simi normal clothes, one of them wearing a white bandana and the other had what looked it be either googles or glasses on his head.

Eventually the players started disappearing and it was down to the dream team and him. Green boy on his team versus the other two.

_ I’m tired _

_ I know that _

_ I’m hungry _

_ I know that too _

The other two, who based on how the green guy beside him kept screaming, named George and Sapnap were completely focused on Green guy, or as Tommy had learned,

Dream.

Who the fuck is naming these children

Both attempting to hit Dream Tommy saw his chance and picked up a ball. Now Tommy has never been one for sports but maybe for once in his life he could be athletic.

Throwing the ball as hard as he could he watched as it hit the guy with googles, George, on the arm.

_ Oh _

_ You actually did it _

The rush of actually getting someone out was short lived as Tommy felt a ball slam into his chest.

_Fuck_.

Tommy sat out and took a minute to catch his breath watching as Dream finally hit Sapnap with a ball and ended the game. His team won, yay for him.

Tommy looked down at the floor, trying to slow his breathing, when he saw someone walk up to him.

“ Good game.” 

Looking up Tommy saw Sapnap holding out his hand to help Tommy up.

“ Yeah, good game.” Tommy grabbed his hand and Sapnap hoisted him up, peeling his hand away when he was on his feet.

Soon he was surrounded by the dream team.

Sapnap in front of him, George to his left, and Dream to his right.

_ Fuck _

_ This isn’t good _

_ I don’t think you can fight all them off. _

Dream stuck his hand out and Tommy flinched jumping backwards. Dream hesitated in his movement and stood still for a second as if not sure what to do.

“ Umm yeah, I just uh, I need to go.”

Tommy took off out of the gym and ran back to his locker. Tommy quickly grabbed everything and ran straight out of the school and waited for the final bell to ring signaling the end of the day.

When the bell finally rang a massive crowd flooded out of the doors. At the very front of the crowd were Wilbur and Techno.

Tommy pushed down the small bits of anger he felt knowing they just left him to fight for himself. After all he would have ended up sneaking off and leaving them all even if they stuck with him.

Phil rolled up and they all climbed in, Tommy getting to be in the front this time. As they pulled out of the school’s parking lot Phil asked the question Tommy had been waiting for “ So how was school?”

Tommy shrugged “ It was school.”

Wilbur and Techno didn’t give an answer.

Phil nodded “ Make any friends?”

Tommy thought about Tubbo for a second before brushing that thought off. Tubbo was just being nice and showing Tommy around, he’d drop him by the end of the week.

* * *

* * *

Tommy was in fact wrong, not that it happened often, and Tubbo had not ending up dropping him by the end of the week. Tommy had been going to this school for almost two weeks now and Tubbo was still sticking by him.

Everyday Tommy would get dropped off by Phil and would meet Tubbo by his locker. It was starting to become a regular occurrence.

Tommy hated it. He hated the fact that Tubbo made him laugh, and joke around. He hated that if he really had to he would call Tubbo his friend.

He should just drop him, it would make it easier for when they sent Tommy back but he couldn’t bring himself it do it.

“ Say grass.”

“Grass.”

Tubbo gagged “ You say it like gReSs. It’s gross.”

Tommy rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his sandwich, which Techno had made him, after convincing him it wasn’t poisoned of course.

* * *

Even out of school Tommy and Tubbo still hung out. 

A few days into school Tommy sat on his floor on his new carpet that they bought and worked on his homework.

_ You’re so stupid _

_ Fucking idiot _

_ Can’t do anything  _

He grabbed his hair and yanked it in frustration.

**_ Clink clink _ **

Tommy’s head shot to his window as he heard something hit against it.

_** Clink  ** _

Looking out his window Tommy saw Tubbo, who had leaned his bike against the house, throwing pebbles at his window.

He opened the window and looked down at Tubbo “ What the fuck are you doing?” He asked trying to stay quiet.

Tubbo shrugged “ I was on my way back home just wanted to say hi.”

Tommy face palmed “ You idiot.”

Tubbo actually ended up coming by everyday at the end of the evenings on his way home from seeing his mom. Tommy had even set up a rope from the spare blankets Phil had given him allowing Tubbo to climb up to his room.

Some days they would just sit doing homework and helping each other out, Tubbo with English, and Tommy with math.

Some days they would just sit and talk about life and normal things like what they wanted to do when they got older.

Some days they would have serious talks.

“ My mom died when I was seven. My dad didn’t really know how to react I guess. I mean I wouldn’t either if my perfectly healthy wife just dropped dead and left me with a seven year old.”

Tommy and Tubbo laid stretched out on Tommy’s rug. Tommy was currently staring at the discs that were hung up on his wall. He had just walked in from school one day and there they were hung up and polished.

“ Yea, life is a bitch.”

Tubbo turned on his side to look at Tommy “ what about your parents? How did they die?”

Tommy froze for a second “ They’re not dead. At least not since I last checked.”

“Oh.”

“ Yeah.”

“ When was the last time you checked?”

Tommy shrugged “ about five or so years ago. I tried finding them, thought I could convince them to change and take me back.”

Tommy sat up and Tubbo soon followed the movement.

“ Thought maybe they might have missed me, missed being a family. I thought maybe all it took was time and then we could be together again.”

Tommy bit his lip and stared straight at the floor “ I hate my parents. I hate how they did this to me. I hate how even now that I’m far away from them I can hear their voices in my head.”

Tommy sucked in a deep breath “ I hate how, even with everything, I still wanna be a family. I hate how I still love them.”

It was silent for a few seconds before Tubbo spoke “ Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“ If you had a chance to go back to your parents, would you do it?”

Tommy finally looked up from the floor and looked at his locked door. If you looked slightly underneath it you could see the shadow of a person standing outside.

“ I don’t know Tubbo. I don’t know.”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you are having a wonderful Day or night. 
> 
> Just thought I should remind you that Tommy’s biological parents are not dead. No reason just thought to let you know.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little chapter with some nice bonding moments cause nothing bad is going to happen in the near future. Nothing bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just a quick warning that the beginning of this chapter is a nightmare which includes vomit and slight like death kinda. Just letting you know and if you skip it all you need to know was that Tommy had a nightmare.

* * *

* * *

_ “Mommy?” A small child, no older then six, cried out in his house. His voice came out hoarse and shaken. The house was dark with mold growing on the walls and in the corners. _

_ “ Mommy? Are you okay?” Every sound echoed throughout the house creating a ringing in his ears. The sounds of strong winds ripped through the air almost as if someone left a window open. _

_ But that wasn’t possible because all the windows had been bolted shut. _

_The floor creaked loudly with every step the boy took towards the stairs. The shadows_ _seemed to linger for to long._

_ He grabbed onto the rail, ignoring how it shook from the small amount of pressure being applied. _

_ Every beat of his heart seemed to grow louder on his chest as it picked up rhythm. _

_ Every step more uncertain and hesitant then the last. _

“ _Mommy. I heard a noise.” No matter how loud he tried to be, no matter how loud he wanted to scream, his voice refuse to go above a whisper._

_ As the boy approached the top of the stairs the walls seemed to sway slightly as if they were unstable. _

_ At the top of the stairs was a hallway which lead to one room and one room only. _

_With every step towards the_ _door the boy felt as if a weight was being added to his back._

_ He wanted to leave and run away but his feet continued walking forward. _

_ “Please stop.” He cried quietly. He reached for the door “ please I don’t want to go in.” _

_ The room was almost empty. Plain in every way. If only it hadn’t been for his mother’s body laying on the floor staring at the ceiling, covered in vomit. _

_ Overdose. _

_ “ Mommy.” The boy cried and moved closer to the body. _

_ “ Mommy wake up.” His crying grew louder _

_ “ Mommy!” _

_ “Mommy I’m sorry!” _

_ It was his job to make sure this never happened. If was his fault his mother was dead. _

_ The boy hung his head and fell to his knees crying. _

_ “ T-Tommy.” A weak voice shook the room. _

_ The boy, now suddenly a sixteen year old, looked up and saw his mother’s body was gone and instead was replaced with another. _

_ One with curly soft brown hair that was flattened against his forehead with an old red beanie. _

_ “ Wilbur?” _

_ “Why?” Wilbur asked him, still covered in vomit but unlike his mother stared directly at him before dropping his head back down hitting the floor. _

_ Tommy couldn’t move. He could only stare at the body in front of him. His mind frantically trying to piece together what was happening. _

_ Tommy felt a hand grip his arm firmly and pull him to his feet. Turning Tommy saw an older man with blonde hair. _

_ Phil hardly looked like himself when he glared at Tommy. Since the second Tommy had met him he had shown nothing but kindness, but the man in front of him looked murderous. _

_ “ I should have never brought you to my home. You ruined it. Ruined us.” _

_ Tommy simply stood there “ please, I’m sorry.” _

_ Phil dug his nails into his arm “ You would be better off with the dead.” _

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tommy often found that when he woke up it was hard to go back to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, how many sheep he counted, or how long he kept his eyes closed he just couldn’t drift off.

However he also found that, some nights, Wilbur would also be awake and playing on his guitar, which helped Tommy calm down and fall asleep.

This, unfortunately, was not one of those nights. 

Tonight the moon was completely gone and Tommy felt alone in the dark.

He breathed out a shaken breath of air and ran his hands through his hair working through knots.

He doesn’t know why he was panicking. He just was.

_ This is fucking stupid _

_ Fucking pathetic  _

Finally Tommy decided he couldn’t stay in his bed any longer. He needed to move.

Slowly unlocking and opening his door Tommy crept out into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Tommy was moving at snails pace due to the fact that he couldn’t see anything.

When he made it to the kitchen he started shifting through the pantry and seeing if he could find anything to eat.

Ever since he had came here and started getting three meals a day Tommy had noticed that he had started building an appetite.

Huffing in annoyance when he couldn’t find anything he liked Tommy took a step back and turned around to leave but ended up running into a wall.

_ There wasn’t a wall there before _

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me _

Looking up Tommy came face to face with a very tired looking Techno.

“ What are you doing up?”

Tommy shrugged “ Just thought I’d get an early start to this beautiful day.”

“ It’s three am in the morning.”

“Yeah well I wasn’t tired.”

“ Don’t growing teenagers need like eight hours of sleep or somethin?”

“ I went to bed early.”

Techno tilted his head “ You stayed up and talked to Tubbo till like twelve.”

For a second Tommy’s heart stopped “ I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Techno snorted “ sure whatever you say. Still haven’t answered my question yet.”

“ Technically I did.”

“ Technically you lied.”

Tommy held himself almost like giving himself a hug “ I just couldn’t sleep, okay.” He said in a small voice.

Techno just stood there while Tommy stared down at the floor. Soon he watched Techno walk away and open a cabinet, pulling something down.

“ What are you doing?”

Techno walked over the the fridge and pulled out the milk “ Making us some hot chocolate.”

Tommy had never had hot chocolate, he had never even thought that someone would ever make it for him.

“ Oh.”

Techno passed Tommy a mug and heated the milk on the stove.

Tommy sat at the table and fiddled with his mug for a second. 

They stayed in silence as Techno made the hot chocolate. After it was ready Techno walked over to Tommy gently lifted the mug from his hands and poured him a cup.

Techno say across from Tommy and drank his hot chocolate.

Tommy shifted his weight in his chair. He sipped his hot chocolate slowly taking time to notice how sweet it was.

“ Thank you.”

“Bad nights happen a lot in this house. Hot chocolate just always seemed to help.”

“Never had it before.”

Techno stood and placed his mug in the sink “ Phil was the one who introduced me. It’s one of the only sweet things I really like.”

“ I like sweets.” Tommy said “ never really got a lot of them but I like them.”

Techno nodded “ Being honest my favorite food, most definitely potatoes.”

Tommy laughed but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. It was still early in the morning after all “ potatoes? Seriously?”

“ I ain’t lying to ya.”

Tommy rested his head on his hand “ Don’t really have a favorite food I guess. But I would kill for a good burger.”

Techno hummed.

They sat there for a bit more talking about small things, drinking hot chocolate.

Soon Techno sent Tommy back to bed and Tommy was asleep almost the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

* * *

Tommy slept in the next morning. It felt nice.

When he finally decided to get up he found that the only people home were Phil and Techno. Wilbur had left earlier to go hang out with some of his friends.

Techno was rushing around the house, apparently he had a super important match today and was slightly nervous and hyper.

“ Just breath. You’ll do amazing.” Phil was trying to calm him down.

“ You don’t know that.”

Phil crossed his arms “ I do. You are a good boxer. You’ll beat his ass and win. Easily.”

Techno shook his head.

Tommy decided to break into the conversation “ Who are you fighting?”

Techno turned to face him “ A guy named Dream. Fought him once or twice but this is the big fight.”

Tommy’s mind connected the dots. After all how many kids are named Dream? “ Tall, blonde, wears an ugly green hoodie?”

“ umm yeah exactly. You know him?”

He nodded “ Yeah he’s in my P.E. class. Talked a few times.”

“About what?”

Tommy heard the slight aggression in Techno’s voice “ uhhh I don’t know, nothing big, mostly just hi and how’s your day. He doesn’t seem like a bad dude.”

Techno seemed to think for a second “ Don’t get me wrong he is a good dude, so are his friends, it’s just they do stupid stuff and tend to get thrown into trouble.”

This made Tommy curious “ what kind of stupid stuff?”

Techno shrugged “ Parties mostly.” Techno looked Tommy dead in the eyes “ ones that you will never go to.”

Tommy could hear the threat in Techno’s words but that didn’t stop him from wondering what kind of trouble those parties brought.

“ let’s go boys we wouldn’t want to be late.”

Phil called as he walked out of the house.

Techno turned and started walking out.

“ Wait! I just woke up!” Tommy yelled after them but they didn’t turn around so Tommy just grabbed his shoes and ran out to the car.

They started driving before Tommy had even closed the door.

* * *

Phil dropped Techno off and Techno practically sprinted into the building.

“ Are we not going in?”

Phil looked at him from the mirror upfront in the car “ Nah, Techno doesn’t like audiences at his big matches. Makes him feel to pressured and then he doesn’t perform as well.”

Tommy nodded.

Phil continued “ So since it’s just us today and you slept through breakfast I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch? Get out somewhere.”

At the mention of lunch Tommy’s stomach growled “ Yeah sounds great.”

Phil smiled “ I know just the place.”

* * *

They pulled up to a small diner that seemed to be nineties themed with black and white checkered floors, red booths, and old movie posters and newspapers hung on the wall.

They sat near the back of the store by a window. A waitress, who’s name was Puffy, came by shortly and gave them their menus.

As Tommy scanned the options he noticed how most of the food options here were burgers and milkshakes.

He shook his head and ended up picking a deluxe double bacon burger with fries. Phil just got a regular cheeseburger.

“Anything else?” Puffy asked

“ Vanilla milkshake for me and whatever milkshake he wants.” Phil said before Tommy could say no.

Puffy turned to Tommy “ uhh, I guess I’ll take a vanilla milkshake too, umm please.”

Puffy nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Phil raised his eyebrows “ Please? I wasn’t aware you had the ability to be that polite.”

“ Whatever old man, you’re starting to sound like Wilbur. Constantly grumpy and stupid.”

Phil laughed lightly “ Are you sure you’re not starting to sound like Wilbur?”

Tommy placed his hand over his heart “ Ouch Phil, you’ve just fucking killed me poor little heart.”

“ Poor little heart my ass.”

They continued poking fun at each other until their food was ready.

As they ate Tommy realized something

He was alone with Phil.

He was completely alone and he wasn’t scared

He felt happy.

He felt safe

This man who he hated, who he was scared of,now sat in front of him and he felt safe.

_ That’s stupid _

_ You’re stupid _

_ I am you _

_ Shut up brain _

Tommy’s burger was amazing, his milkshake was one of the best he had ever had, not that he had had many.

After they finished eating Phil looked at his watch. 

“ Techno’s match should be done in an hour or two. I wanna be there to see the end result, so here’s my deal” Phil leaned forward on the table “ I can take you with me to see the end of Techno’s match or I can drop you off at home real quick, which one sounds better to you?”

Tommy thought for a second or two. He would love to see Techno box but he was also super tired of being around people. “ I’ll just go home if that’s fine with you.”

Phil nodded “ That’s good with me.”

* * *

* * *

Phil dropped Tommy off, saying that Wilbur should be home by now so the door should be unlocked.

The door was unlocked but when Tommy opened the door to the living room the person on the couch was not, in fact, Wilbur.

This person had gingerish hair with a few grey streaks running through it. They had a small amount of scruff growing on their chin and brown eyes.

“ umm hi?” They said hesitantly.

“ Fundy who are you talking to?” Another person walked out of the kitchen and stopped when they saw Tommy.

This person was tall, it probably didn’t help that they had boots on that gave them another few inches. If that didn’t intimidate him then the persons deep voice helped.

_ Who the fuck are these people _

_ Where’s Wilbur  _

_ Who are they _

_ Fuck _

_ What the fuck do I do _

_ Think think think _

_ Say something  _

“ I think I have the wrong house.”

_ NOT THAT _

The one with a deep voice scrunched their eyebrows and took a step forward, causing Tommy to take a step back.

“Yes now that I’m inside I see I most definitely have the wrong house.” Tommy sounded like he was reading from a script “ I apologize and will now leave.”

Tommy heard footsteps come from the hall and looked up to finally see Wilbur come down the stairs, followed by a shorter girl with blonde hair.

“ Tommy! I thought you would’ve gone to watch Techno’s match.”

Wilbur walked over to him and slung his arm over Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy opened his mouth but no words came out.

Wilbur looked at him then to the random people in their house “ Oh where are my manners? Tommy meet Fundy” he point to the guy on the couch “ Eret “ to the one with a deep voice “ and Niki.” Finally the smaller girl.

“ So you do have the right house.” Eret asked folding their arms.

“ What? What did you say?” Wilbur asked tilting his head.

“ Earlier, before you showed up, he walked in and said he was at the wrong house.” Fundy said from the couch.

“ Look dickhead! I didn’t expect to walk in to a complete fuckin stranger laying on the couch!”

“ Tommy, Tommy, relax.” Wilbur said as he lead him to one of the other seats in the living room “ we were actually about to start a movie, would you like to watch one with us?” 

Tommy couldn’t really say no as Wilbur was dragging him to sit beside him “ Whatever.”

Wilbur smiled “ Great, now Eret and Fundy, what are the options?”

Fundy held up three movies which looked to be completely different genres.

“ I vote for honey boy.” Fundy said throwing outa name of a movie that Tommy had never heard of. He had no idea what it was about.

“ No.” Wilbur spoke with a stern voice almost as a warning. “ Pick a different one.”

Fundy looked taken back for a second. Tommy watched Wilbur and Fundy have a staring contest before, only barely, glancing at Tommy. Fundy seemed to catch on to whatever happened “ Yeha actually never mind it’s a long movie anyway.”

“ How about Up?” Niki asked, her voice was soft, Tommy liked her.

No objected to Up and Tommy just went along with whatever they wanted.

* * *

Tommy loved the movie. He genuinely loved it.

Sure it was a kids movie but he didn’t care. Wilbur laughed and called him a child but Tommy just stuck his tongue out and continued watching the movie.

He was so invested in the movie that he never noticed how he had began to relax beside Wilbur and started leaning on him some.

He didn’t notice that when the characters in the movie yelled or when there was a loud sound affect and he would tense up that Wilbur would run his fingers through the back of his hair softly or would trace patterns on his back and shoulders.

He didn’t notice.

But everyone else did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. Some nice little bonding things. For those of you that might be sad that I didn’t write Techno and Dreams fight, I’m so sorry I can’t do fight scenes. I tried and I failed soooooo. Yeee.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more bonding and nice times.

* * *

* * *

Some days when Tubbo and Tommy didn’t have school they would go off on their own down to the town.

Tubbo knew his way around and Tommy would just drag him along as he called out which way to go.

Some days they would get a milkshake at the diner and other days they would just find a field or something to mess around in.

  
  


“ What’s out that way?”

Tubbo looked to the direction that Tommy had pointed “ ah I think another town is a little bit down that way. Manberg.”

Tommy gave Tubbo a ‘are you serious’ face “ Manberg. Isn’t this town called LManberg?”

Tubbo shrugged “ I don’t really know what happened but supposedly a group of people left LManberg back when it was starting and started Manberg. It’s part of the town’s history apparently.”

Tommy scoffed “ Just sounds stupid if you ask me.”

“ Well it’s a good thing nobody asked.”

* * *

* * *

As Tommy and Tubbo laid down in a field covered in mud from where they had tackled each other and pushed each other around, Tommy realized, for the second time that since he arrived here, that he was happy.

Tubbo was his friend, something that he had never really had before, and he wasn’t lying when he said he would fight the whole world for him.

“ You know what we should do, we should build a fort. Something small but big enough for the both of us.”

Tommy laughed “ oh yeah, what would we call it?”

Tubbo shrugged “ I was just thinking the fort.”

“ That’s so fucking stupid, you need to come up with a name for it!”

“ Well then you think of something!”

“ I will!”

Tommy thought for a few seconds. What would a good name for a fort be?

“ Pogtopia.”

Tubbo laughed “ What?”

“ Pogtopia, I think it’s a great name.”

“ sure pal, whatever you say.”

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo ended up building the foundation of Pogtopia in a day. It was small, somewhat cramped, dirty, and poorly built. 

Tommy loved it.

Slowly over the few days of them working on it, it was beginning to look like something, instead of a pile of trash.

* * *

Sometimes Wilbur would come by and would stick around with them and eat lunch.

“ Tommy if you eat too fast you’re going to get sick.”

Tommy rolled his eyes at Wilbur “ shut the fuck up dickhead!” Or well it sounded more like “ Suh he huk up dichead.” due to all the food in his mouth.

Tommy then proceed to accidentally choke on his food.

* * *

Sometimes Techno would come by and they would attempt to wrestle him down.

Techno picked Tommy up by a leg and an arm and swung him around screaming “ Blood for the blood god!” as he threw Tommy, Tubbo having to dodge the flying boy.

* * *

Sometimes Phil would stop by to help with the tougher parts of the build.

“ Tommy you’re going to get splinters.”

“ Tommy don’t touch that.”

“ Tommy that’s dangerous put that down.”

“ Tommy!”

Tommy ended up sitting out for most of those days.

* * *

Dinners were livelier than before. Tommy now sat in between Wilbur and Phil and was often involved in their conversations now.

“ They are literally the worst animal. They literally are absolutely useless.”

Phil had his face hidden in his hands “ For the last time Wilbur, they are fucking anteaters they literally are harmless!”

Tommy took a bite of his food and spoke with his mouth full “ Tell that to the ants.”

Wilbur pointed to Tommy “ This guy gets it. Let’s face the facts Phil, anteaters are literally the devil’s pets.”

“ They have done nothing to you!”

“ They scarred me! I see them in my nightmares Phil!”

“ You see big man “ Tommy began explaining his thoughts “ imagine you were an ant, you’re just going on living your life, helping your home, caring for your family.

One day you’re going home from work, wondering if you’ve made enough for your ant taxes and wondering if you can feed your ant wife and children enough to get through winter, when all of a sudden you get eaten by an anteater! Now your family has to pay for your funeral and food.”

Tommy leaned back in his chair and folded his arms “ What do you say about that?”

Techno stood up and grabbed his plate “ I think this is a stupid subject and I’m leaving to go play video games.”

Wilbur also stood “ You won’t think it’s so stupid when anteaters rule the world and kill everyone.”

Techno laughed “ Techno never dies.”

“ That is physically impossible.”

“ Not if you’re me it’s not.”

“Whatever drama queen.”

* * *

After dinner Tommy offered to help Phil with the dishes put Phil insisted that he could do them by himself and that Tommy should go hang out with Wilbur and Techno.

Tommy shrugged and walked out to the living room where Techno was beating Wilbur’s ass at Mario kart.

“ You’re cheating!”

“ How do you cheat in Mario kart?”

Wilbur threw his control to the side and pouted “ I don’t know but I’m not playing against you anymore.”

Techno rolled his eyes. Tommy walked over and picked up the controller that Wilbur had thrown, sitting down next to Techno.

“ How do play?” He asked

“ You’ve never played Mario kart?”

Tommy shook his head “ Nope never played.”

Wilbur huffed from across the room “ What kind of a childhood did you have?”

“ Never had one.” It had slipped out on accident but now the room was awkward, the Mario kart theme song filling in the silence for them.

_ You idiot _

_ You just had to go and fuck it up _

“ So uh-“ Techno sat and explained the controls to Tommy but it didn’t help the weird feeling that carried on until the race started.

* * *

* * *

“ EAT DICK ASSHOLE!” Tommy screamed as he crossed the finish line before Techno. They had done a best of five and Tommy had just won three - two.

Phil laughed as Wilbur got up and danced around with Tommy mocking Techno and celebrating.

“ Alright boys. I think that’s enough for me today.” Phil said standing and walking to his room “ Don’t stay up too late.”

“ Goodnight.” All three of them said at the same time.

Wilbur flopped down on the couch beside Techno “ Well that was fun! Who wants to watch a movie?”

“ Let’s watch Up.” Tommy said sitting down on the floor in front of the couch between Techno’s and Wilbur’s legs.

Wilbur groaned “ We’ve watched that movie a million times! I should have never let you watch it in the first place.”

Tommy just flipped Wilbur off, he didn’t have the energy to respond.

“ How about a horror movie?” Techno suggested grabbing the remote and scrolling through the options.

“ How about no.” Tommy said hating the idea of watching anything scary. He hated scary things, especially jump scares.

“ Well then how about we watch Coraline. It’s a cartoon and has enough creepy factor.”

Tommy shrugged and agreed. About thirty minutes into the movie Tommy began feeling very tired. His eyes were closing and his head dropping.

“ I think the child’s tired.” He heard Wilbur whisper to Techno.

“ Probably burnt his energy out playing Mario kart.” Techno whispered back.

“ I wasn’t aware that was possible.”

“ Neither was I.”

Tommy didn’t hear the rest of their conversation as he fell asleep. All he knew was he woke up enough to feel someone pick up his ankles and someone holding his wrists in order to carry him. 

_ Someone’s touching me _

_Shut up brain, I’m trying to sleep_.

Then he went back to sleep.

All together Tommy was happy. Even though him and Wilbur sometimes fought it wasn’t bad and it never lasted longer than it needed to.

It was almost like the universe was finally letting Tommy have a break.

Some people are born lucky. Some are born super lucky but what Tommy had failed to see was that some people became lucky later on in life. It might take them years or even decades but it was possible.

Some people found families. Families that made them feel safe and made them feel like maybe life was worth living after all.

For the first time in his life Tommy felt lucky.

But Tommy completely forgot

That he is not one of those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all having a good day or night or whatever time. This chapter is a lot smaller than I normally write but the next chapters are kinda longer. The next chapters might take a bit longer to write as well so I’m sorry if I don’t get more out soon.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we all just have bad days. But don’t worry they get better.

* * *

* * *

Tommy barely noticed how almost two months had passed. Time just seemed to go by quickly and if he was being honest with himself he didn’t hate it.

Phil was actually nice and had never hit him, in fact he had barely even raised his voice at him, Techno offered to help him with homework and even invited him to watch some of his boxing matches, fuck Techno was awesome, and Wilbur..... well Wilbur was Wilbur.

“ For the fifth fucking time! Will you just stay out of my room!”

“ Then how am I supposed to get in?”

Tommy threw his hands up “ I

Don’t know, how about you fucking knock like a fucking normal person!”

Yeah. They were still working on that, but out of everyone in the family Tommy and Wilbur were the ones who hung out the most.

Either working on Pogtopia with Tubbo or going around with Wilbur’s friends or just simply chilling in Wilbur’s room messing around and playing video games and movies.

Tommy was living the high life. A good family, three meals, a nice bed, hell even the little voices of panic had seemed to calm down.

Everyday just seemed to be a good day

* * *

* * *

* * *

Today was a bad day.

Just an absolutely horrible terrible no good day.

Tommy slouched in his chair as Mrs Marison talked to the class. She was talking about something to do with a hidden meaning in a book, which sounded stupid in Tommy’s opinion.

If an author writes there was a red rose, it means there was a red rose, not some giant physiological meaning about love or hatred

or hating love. 

Tommy yawned in class, which in turn caused others to yawn as well. Guess he wasn’t the only one tired of listening to Mrs Marison talk.

“ Mr Innit is there a reason you think you can interrupt my class?” Mrs Marison crossed her arms and Tommy wanted to slam his head into the desk.

“ No, just yawned is all.”

“ No Ma’am.”

Tommy shifted in his seat “ I prefer to be called Sir if that’s good with you.”

Needless to say Tommy was sent out to sit in the hall for the rest of class. When it finally dismissed Tubbo walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder “ she wants to see you. Good luck pal.”

Tommy waved bye to Tubbo and stepped back into the classroom, everyone gone now, and shit the door behind him.

Miss Aberthie sat at her desk working on papers before looking up at Tommy and beckoning him forward.

“Tommy do you know why I wanted you to stay after class?”

Tommy decided that now wasn’t the time to be rude “ No ma’am.”

Mrs Marison placed down her pen and folded her hands leaning forward “ It’s because, Tommy, of your behavior. You are rude, loud, and have disrupted my class countless times since you first arrived. You need to make adjustments as to how seriously you take school. This isn’t just your education on the line, it’s your future as well.”

Tommy rolled his eyes “ I take school seriously,

I just can’t take you seriously.”

Mrs Marison pursed her lips together, her bright red lipstick seemed to smudge a bit “ Tommy if you continue like this I will have to call your mother.”

Tommy laughed “ Let me know if she picks up!” He said turning and walking out of the door.

Mrs Marison was calling him to come back but he didn’t care, he was already late to his next class.

* * *

* * *

Science was a pain in his ass. It also sometimes involved math so that was also a negative. In fact the only good thing about science was his table mate Ranboo.

The guy was shy and seemed to get nervous often but was a genuinely good person. He was also tall as hell.

The minute Tommy came in late and stomped over to his table Ranboo slid him notes and a piece of candy, probably from Miss Aberthie’s candy jar in the front office.

“ Thanks.” Tommy said popping the candy in his mouth and rushing to copy down the notes in sloppy handwriting that only a select few could read. Tommy liked to blame the fact that he had broken multiple of his fingers before and that made it awkward to hold a pencil. 

“ No problem, you look like you’re having a rough day.” Ranboo said trying to be optimistic. Tommy smiled sourly.

“ Could you tell?”

“ Just ever so slightly.”

Tommy felt something hit the back of his head, turning around to find a ball of paper on the floor. He instantly looked up at Tubbo who sat a few seats behind him.

Tubbo innocently waved like he just noticed Tommy had entered the room. Tommy reached down grabbing the paper and opening it to read a small note in horrible handwriting, even worse than his.

Stop being a piss baby. Smile a bit. It’s Friday.

Tommy looked up at Tubbo and smiled with all his teeth. Apparently it looked scary because everyone who looked at him looked terrified.

Assholes.

Turing back around Tommy noticed Ranboo smiling trying not to laugh “ What you lookin at bitch boy?”

Ranboo just shook his head.

“ Today’s been a terrible day.” Tommy sighed running hands through his hair.

“ Well you know what they say about terrible days, they can only get better.”

* * *

* * *

The day did not get better.

After science dragged on for forever it was time for lunch which would’ve been great, had Tommy not forgotten to actually grab his lunch that morning.

“ You can have some of my food if you want.”

Tubbo offered

“ No thanks big man. I’m not even that hungry.”

* * *

Then came World History. Tommy didn’t really have anyone he liked in that class so he mostly kept to himself. Plus the class was super boring so he usually ended up falling asleep.

Which he did. Only to be waken up by a very angry teacher.

“ Young man you fall asleep in this class every day! You learn nothing and are completely unproductive!”

Tommy scratch the back of his neck “ Sounds pretty nice to me.”

* * *

* * *

Then came the last class of the day P.E.

Oh how he hated P.E.

Today was the worst. They were running the mile.

Tommy was used to running. He was good at it, just ask his past foster families, but he was good at it when he wanted to run. When someone told him to run it’s like his brain just flips off his endurance and speed. How he hated it.

The coach was screaming “ Hurry up, my dog can run faster then you! And he’s paralyzed!”

“ My grandma has better pacing then you! And she was cremated 10 years ago!”

“ Let’s go! My ex wife can sleep with twenty more men in the time it takes you to do a lap!” 

It sound like this guy need therapy.

Finally after the mile was over the coach let them all sit in the field for the rest of class just relaxing. Thank God.

Tommy laid on his back and stared up at the sky. Fuck he was in so much pain. His legs hurt, his feet hurt, and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

Tommy slowly moved his gaze over to the others around him. He noticed a few people he knew.

For starters on his left side sat Eret, a guy name Connor, and a girl named Rae. He never really talked to them unless it was just friendly small talk.

On the right sat the dream team. George, Sapnap, and Dream all sat talking about something in hushed voices.

Tommy’s curiosity spiked. 

He slowly moved over a bit and turned so he could hear better. He overheard Sapnap’s voice talking in excited whispers 

“ I’m telling you, they’re saying it’s gonna be one of the biggest parties of the year, even people from Manberg are gonna be there.”

So a party was going down. Normally Tommy would ignore anything about parties but for some reason he was intrigued.

“ It’s being held by the old warehouse on Finler street. Supposed to be far enough away from town that the adults won’t see it or complain about noise.”

That must be pretty far, Tommy doesn’t remember ever seeing a Finler street.

“ When is it again? I don’t know if I can make it.” George asked picking dirt out of his nails.

“ It’s in about two days.”

Tommy soon had turned his whole in the direction of the dream team but quickly snapped his head back to look at the sky as Dream turned to look his way.

Two days

* * *

* * *

* * *

The second the bell rung Tommy grabbed Tubbo and they ran all the way to Pogtopia. Well ran is a bit extreme, they speed walked.

Finally arriving at Tommy’s home away from home he dropped his school bag and laid down on an old bean bag that Techno had given him.

“ Tubbo you will not believe the day I’ve had!”

Tubbo hummed while shoving Tommy over some slightly in order to fit in the bean bag. He pulled out his homework and began working on it.

“ I mean honestly I can’t believe how bad this day was.”

Tubbo nodded still not responding.

“ Are you going to ask me about my day?”

Tubbo sighed “ It seemed like I can’t avoid it.”

Tommy snapped his fingers and pointed at Tubbo “ That would be correct. So today started with Wilbur waking me up......”

Tommy sat there and told Tubbo about his day. Tubbo nodding along and working on assignments.

Over time the conversations drifted away to different topics. What superpower would you have? Would you ever clone yourself? If you could have any pet in the world what would it be?

Soon the conversations turned shorter as both the boys started growing tired. Tubbo was the first to fall asleep, Tommy following a short time after.

* * *

* * *

When Tommy woke up he noticed that the sun was almost setting.

_ Fuck _

“ Tubbo! Tubbo get up you idiot! We fell asleep!”

Tommy launched up out of the bean bag, causing Tubbo, who was leaning on him, to fall foward.

Tubbo shot up and looked at the sky “ Fuck!”

Tommy laughed as he rushed to put papers and supplies back into Tubbo’s bag.

“ Come on big man, I’ll race you to my house.”

Tommy won the race, bragging that he was superior because he had longer legs. Tubbo of course denied that saying he let Tommy win on purpose.

Tommy waved bye to Tubbo as he walked to the front of his house.

_ Phil’s going to be mad _

Tommy shook his head

_ Phil will understand  _

_ He’s going to be worried _

_ You made him worry _

_ Shut up brain _

Tommy slowly opened the door and took a step inside. Wilbur, Techno and Phil all sat in the living room.

First red flag.

They all looked serious

Second red flag. 

They seemed sad when they saw Tommy walk

in and close the door.

Third red flag.

There was another person sitting in the living room.

Fourth red flag.

The person turned around.

Here Mrs Bats sat straight in front of Tommy at Phil’s house.

Fucking red everything.

Tommy took in deep breathes 

_ Fuck  _

_ Are they going to send _

_ Me back _

_ What did I do _

_ Please _

_ Please don’t _

_ I’m sorry _

_ I don’t know what I did _

_ But I’m sorry _

“ Thomas.” Mrs Bats said in what sound like a gentle and concerned voice.

Tommy took a step back and made eye contact with Phil. Phil looked at him like he was looking at a broken boy.

Then he looked at Techno. Techno looked at him like he was looking at a dying orphan.

Finally he looked to Wilbur.

Wilbur looked at him like he was Tommy.

Tommy choose to look mostly in Wilbur’s direction.

Mrs Bats took a short breath “ Thomas I would like to talk to you please.”

Tommy started taking small steps towards the stairs “ I really don’t feel like talking thanks.”

Mrs Bats looked down and took in another breath, deeper this time “ Tommy. Please.”

Tommy froze. Never in all the time he had known Mrs Baits had he ever heard her say his name the way he wanted her to.

“ About what?” He asked his voice quiet, It sounded like it could be shattered by a single vibration.

Phil stood up and and motion for Wilbur and Techno to stand “ I’ll let you have some time alone.”

_ No  _

_ Please _

_ Don’t leave me. _

They all left the room, leaving him with Mrs Baits.

She jesterd to the seat beside her where Phil was sitting before. Tommy moved slowly and sat down.

She smiled, a real smile, something rare “ Look at you. You look much better, much healthier. Happier.”

Tommy just sat completely still.

Mrs Baits looked at Tommy like he was the most precious thing in the world. A look Tommy had only learnt because of Phil.

“ Tommy we recently had a visitor come by the agency.”

Tommy was confused “ What does this have to do with me?”

“ They were looking for you.”

“ Why?”

Mrs Baits sat up straighter in her seat.

“ Tommy the visitor was your mother.”

“ She wants to see you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you’re doing good, I know I’m kinda been having some bad days and if you are too I hope this helps. Btw feel free to answer some of the questions like what superpower you would want. I love to hear other people’s answers.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to see his mother. 
> 
> Fun times approaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s me, just a little warning Tommy has a dream/flashback to childhood were he maybe sorta kinda gets accidentally high.

* * *

* * *

Tommy’s been on lots of car rides for many different thing. On the way to different foster homes, to schools, or to hospitals. He’s always liked car rides, they were some of the only times where no one could hurt him. Only problem was that car rides were usually short. This one was not.

It was the day after Mrs Baits had told him that his mother was asking to see him. Mrs Baits and him were currently on their way to meet with her at the agency.

Phil, Techno, and Wilbur had stayed behind at their house, Phil claimed it was because they wanted to give him and his mother space, Tommy thinks it’s because they’re scared he was going to like her more than them.

The car was suffocating and the silence was only interrupted by Tommy’s leg bouncing up and down in a rhythm, one that sounded a lot like Wilbur’s new song that he was working on.

“ I see that your bruises have healed. Must be nice to have a clean face again.” Mrs Baits was trying to start a conversation when Tommy didn’t feel like talking.

Tommy shrugged “ yeah.”

Mrs Baits nodded “ Are you excited to see your mother?” She said it like a gun was being held to her head.

Tommy laughed bitterly “ Positively fucking thrilled.”

Mrs Baits opened her mouth to say something but closed it deciding against it.

“ She went to rehab. Your mother.”

Tommy closed and opened his fist. His mother. In rehab. That didn’t sound very likely.

Mrs Baits continued talking “ Made a full recovery. Or that’s what they say.” She looked over briefly at Tommy “ I wouldn’t be able to tell if she’s better or not, however I can say that I see where you got your manners from.”

Tommy scoffed “ You should meet my dad.”

Mrs Baits gripped the steering wheel tightly “ Believe me Tommy if I ever meet your father only one of us would be walking out of there alive.”

Tommy laughed genuinely just for the vision of Mrs Baits kicking his dad’s drunk ass.

“ It’s nice to hear you laugh. I never thought I would hear that again.” Mrs Baits said in a gentle voice, which Tommy still wasn’t used to hearing.

“ I laugh all the time bitch!”

“ I meant your real laugh. Not the fake one you put on around other people. If I didn’t know any better I’d say the Watsons were a good fit for you. You look better Tommy. Healthier, stronger. Happier.”

Tommy didn’t say anything after all he was shit at emotional talks.

“ Every house I sent you to I hoped that was going to happen. That they would take care of you and you would grow up in a family you deserved. But they all just seemed to get worse and worse. I couldn’t figure out why so I just decided to blame you for those problems.”

Tommy curled in his seat.

“ That was a mistake. I’m sorry, Tommy. I should have listened.” Mrs Baits looked over to him as they stopped at a red light. “ I’m proud of you Tommy, it seems you finally found your family.”

“ Yeah I guess so.”

* * *

* * *

When they finally pulled up to the agency Tommy was ready to run. His leg was bouncing and his hands were shaking with adrenaline.

In this building was his mother, whom he hadn’t seen or heard from in years. His breathing was loud and rushed, almost like his lungs forgot how to take in oxygen.

_ Fuck _

_ Shit _

_ What if she doesn’t remember me _

_ You’re her son _

_ That doesn’t matter _

_ Shut up brain _

Mrs Baits opened his door for him and he took a shakey step out and stood up using the door for support. 

The agency itself looked the same but felt different. Usually it felt like a prison cell, where Tommy was serving a life sentence, but now it just felt like a normal building.

Opening the doors to the agency Tommy could feel the difference in the air conditioned building compared to the hot sun. It was jarring.

Mrs Baits lead him down a hallway where she stopped outside of a door. She turned to face Tommy and gestured to the door “ She’s inside whenever you’re ready.” She leaned in closer to him “ If something goes wrong just scream okay?”

Tommy nodded. He was just meeting his mother. What could go wrong?

So many things

Tommy hesitantly knocked on the door first and opened it slowly peering in. There in the room were two chairs and a small table with magazines on the top. There was also a lady standing in the middle of the room facing the wall opposite the door staring at nothing.

She turned when she heard the door open.

Tommy sucked in a deep breath at the person in front of him.

Pale skin, almost as if she hadn’t been allowed in the sun her whole life, a few darker spots on her skin which looked purple or blue, dark eyebags that made her pale sickly blue eyes duller, blonde hair that was tied back in a small ponytail with flyaways everywhere, and cracked lips.

“Tommy?”

Tommy smiled “ Hi mom.”

* * *

Tommy doesn’t remember much about growing up but he does remember loving his mother. He loved her voice, no matter how rough it sounded to others, he loved her personality, even though others called her a bitch, he just loved her. To Tommy his mother was the most beautiful angel, an angel who just had fallen on hard times.

But now the woman sitting in the chair opposite of him looked nothing like the angel he remembered.

She was fidgeting in her chair, eyes roaming the room in a nervous paranoid way. They had sat in complete silence for about four minutes before his mom decided to talk.

“ I see you cut your hair. It looks.... nice.”

Back when he lived with his parent he was never taken to get haircuts so he just always had long hair unless he cut it himself.

“ You grew so much. Wow how tall are you? You’re almost taller than your father! What happened to that small little boy?”

Tommy forced out a laugh “ Yeah I did grow a tiny bit huh. It’s fine with me makes me more intimidating.”

His mother laughed “ You can’t be intimidating if you look like a twig! What are they not feeding you or something? Isn’t that shit illegal.”

Tommy had to bite back a comment on how he used to go days without food because of how high she would get and the days it took to recover. This was his mother and he wasn’t going to ruin it with his shitty attitude.

“ So Tommy, how have you been? Last time I saw you, you were what seven, eight?”

“ Seven yeah. I’ve ah, I’ve been good. You know just flying through foster homes.”

His mother nodded and picked at her nails “ Those must have been grand.”

He scratched the back of his neck “ Yeah they were amazing. Note the sarcasm. How about you? I heard you went to rehab.”

Tommy’s mother sent him a glare that made him want to curl into a ball.

“ That’s a rude subject to mention, did they not teach you manners?”

“ They certainly tried.”

She laughed “ Well they didn’t try hard enough. If it were me I would’ve beaten them into you. That’s how you get a child to listen.”

Tommy was suddenly grateful that he had left at an age where they hadn’t talked much about manners, it scared him thinking about what might have happened to him.

“ The house was quiet when you left. Felt weird not having a little brat running around sticking to your side all day. I had to go get refills by myself.”

He remembered refill days. His mother would take him to a pharmacy where she would collect more drugs and buy some shit that would make her high. He remembers, it’s why he hates pharmacys.

“ yeah it was weird not being there. I forgot a few times when I first left. Woke up in a random room and panicked.” Tommy choose each word carefully.

“ You got your stupid from your fathers side of the family.”

Tommy wanted to point out how that wasn’t a correct sentence but just nodded instead “ how uh...” Tommy looked down at the floor “ how is dad? I mean, yeah, how is he doing?”

Tommy heard his mother snort and shift in her chair “ Still a fucking alcoholic if that’s what you’re asking. Temperamental ass who always wants his way. He hasn’t changed much, then again neither have I.”

Tommy blinked rabidly “ Where is he?”

“ Didn’t wanna see you. Said he’d rather shoot himself in the head.”

Tommy doesn’t know why it hurt him. He doesn’t know why his heart ached and why he felt like crying. He doesn’t know why it affected him this way but soon he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tommy’s mother stared at him for a few seconds before standing up and walking over to him. She grabbed his arms and pulled him out of his chair and into a hug. It felt suffocating.

_ Touching _

_ Touching _

_ She’s touching me _

_ She’s your mother _

_ She’s a stranger _

_ Stop _

Every time Tommy moved an inch his mother squeezed tighter. This wasn’t natural for her. He had never once in his life been hugged by his mother. It didn’t feel right.

_ I want to go home _

_ I want Phil to take me to the diner and get me milkshakes while we laugh about stupid jokes. _

_ I want Techno to play video games with me and help me with homework. _

_ I want Tubbo to hide in Pogtopia with me when we didn’t want to go home just yet. _

_ I want Wilbur to play his guitar and to make up songs about stupid shit with me. _

_ I want to go home _

“ It’s okay Tommy he’ll just take some time. It’ll be fine.”

“ I want to go home.” His voice sounded broken and small like a child had scraped their knee, only this child was six foot one and sixteen years old.

“ You will go home. I’m taking you home with me don’t worry.”

Tommy froze. What did she say? “ what?” Tommy backed up so he could look at her face.

“ I said I’m taking you back home.”

“ You can’t do that.”

His mother rolled her eyes, her hands still clutched onto his arms “ Of course I can Tommy I’m your mother.”

Tommy shook his head “ No. No I don’t want to go back. You can’t make me.”

_ Fuck _

His mother’s grip tightened on his arms enough that they started burning. His breathing quickened and his body started shaking slightly.

“ Thomas, I am your mother, anything I say to do, you do it.”

“ No. “

Tommy’s mother pulled him down and with one hand grabbed him by his jaw forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were dilated.

“ I don’t care what you say you are going back home with me.”

“ please.”

“ Don’t be pathetic, you were always a whiny brat.”

“ you’re hurting me.”

“ Would you like me to hurt you more? Then be quiet.”

Tommy whined slightly in pain and his mother gripped harder.

“ I said be quiet!”

His jaw was flaring in pain and he could barely catch his breathe. His heat was pounding in his chest.

_ Hurts _

_ It hurts _

Tommy didn’t hear the door open but he did noticed that he was suddenly being pulled back from his mother.

Mrs Baits now stood in front of him and for the first time Tommy was almost happy to see her.

“ I think it’s time I return Tommy back to his home and for you to go back to yours.”

Tommy’s mother took a step forward in his direction. He flinched and backed up to the wall. Mrs Baits put her hand out signaling to stop.

“ You bitch.” His mother couldn’t get more words out as Mrs Baits raised her hand and slapped her across the face.

Turning she grabbed Tommy gently and lead him out of the room. He could hear his mother screaming about how she wished he had never been born, he just hung his head low. 

Once they were outside the building and had made it to the car, where she helped him in, they started their drive back.

Tommy was shaking in the seat and was hugging himself with tears in his eyes still.

He was tired. So tired.

* * *

_ Sometimes instead of dreams Tommy would have memories. Which probably explains why he knows how the dream ends, because he lived it. _

_ Refill days were his favorite. His mommy actually took him outside of the house and sometimes, if he was good, would buy him some candy at the pharmacy. Mommy also bought candy but would never share any with him. _

_ He sat on the floor struggling to tie his little red shoes, mainly because no one taught him how to tie shoelaces. _

_ Eventually he just gave up and decided to just place his shoelaces into the sides of his shoes. He always got frustrated with them. _

_ “ Tommy hurry up! I will leave without you!” His mother called unlocking their door and walking out into the cold air. _

_ Tommy race to catch up with her trying to pull his jacket on as he ran. Once he finally got the sleeves on the right arms he struggled to zip the jacket up. _

_ His mother sighed from in front of him turning around and kneeling grabbing his jacket and sipping it up “ I can’t wait for the day when you stop being so completely useless.” _

_ “ Sorry mommy.” _

_ His mother just huffed “ Do you remember the rules?” _

_ Tommy nodded “ Don’t talk to or look at anyone, don’t touch anything, and if anyone asks questions pretend I’m deaf.” _

_ His mother patted his head “ Good. Let’s go I don’t wanna walk all the way up there and they close.” _

_ The small bit of praise made Tommy smile widely. For once in his life he did good. _

_ The pharmacy was small and dingy and smelt like something had died. Tommy didn’t know why his mother always came here for refills but he didn’t question it since he always got candy. _

_ His mother waved him off while she went to get her refills so he went to pick out the candy he wanted. _

_ There were skittles, M&Ms, Kisses, sour patch kids, and other types of sweets. Tommy grabbed a thing of M&Ms. His mother liked those and would eat some of his but he was never allowed to eat her candy. _

_ Tommy was always locked in his room after they went to the pharmacy. His mom would always say something about wanting alone time. He was usually okay with this but for some reason today he wasn’t. _

_ He didn’t want to be alone, didn’t feel like being locked in his room until one of his parents remembered to let him out. _

_ He fiddled with his doorknob. It was easy to unlock, he had found that out a while ago when one time his parents forgot to let him out for a whole week, the door opened with a small click. _

_ His first objective was to find his mom. It was his job to look after her after all. _

_ Tommy’s mom wasn’t hard to find, she laid sprawled on the couch her head touching the floor making incoherent noises. _

_ Tommy slowly walked forward and saw she had already opened her refill and was about to head back to his room when a shiny bag caught his eye. _

_ His mother had never even let him touch the candy saying it was worth more than he was, which only made him think, how good was the candy? That it was even worth more than him? _

_ He slowly reached forward grabbing the bag and bolted for his room before his mom noticed him. _

_ Shutting the door and sit against it for a minute Tommy attempted to catch his breath. He looked into the bag he snatched and saw it just looked like normal gummies. _

_ He picked a few out and looked at them for a second. They were a weird color and felt sticky. _

_ He shook his head and threw a few in his mouth. They tasted funny but seemed alright, so he ate more. _

_ His head was buzzing and dizzy. He couldn’t think so he just laid on his bed shaking. He was hungry, very hungry but he knew he wouldn’t get any food. Not after what he just pulled. _

_ Tommy curled into himself feeling nauseous and wanting nothing more then for the fuzzy feeling to go away. _

* * *

Tommy woke up with the feeling to throw up. His stomach turned and his brain pounded against his skull.

The minute Mrs Baits put her car in park outside of Phil’s house Tommy ran up to the front door, throwing it open and ran up the stairs, completely ignoring Phil and Techno who were watching tv in the living room.

He went straight to the bathroom slamming the door and threw up in the toilet. He heaved for a few seconds and then just sat there on the floor an absolute mess.

He heard knocking but ignored it.

They knocked again. And again. And again.

“ Fuck off!” Tommy screamed his voice hoarse and scratch. He sounded like he had just finished crying and throwing up. Oh wait, he did.

The knocking stopped and Tommy just leaned his head back staring at the light in the ceiling.

He just wanted to disappear. Fade from existence. Make everyone forgot he had ever taken a breath.

Tommy doesn’t remember leaving the bathroom and walking to his room, locking the door behind him, he just knows at some point he did it.

He doesn’t remember waking up the next day and getting ready for school ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him. He doesn’t remember that it was only Techno, Phil, and him in the car. He doesn’t remember Tubbo asking what happened to his face and why it was bruised. He just knows that he was sitting at his lunch table with Tubbo and Ranboo.

Last night was a blur, the morning was a blur, and school was a blur. He vaguely remembers hearing again that the party was tonight and the dream team was going but other then that he just cruised on through.

When they got home Tommy went back up to his room shutting his door and laid down on his bed.

He laid on his bed and cried. He split his lip biting down on it so he didn’t make any sounds but he cried.

He felt nothing.

Sitting up on his bed Tommy took a look around his room. Techno had painted one of his walls red with leftover paint from his room, Wilbur had hung up the discs on another wall, and Phil had decorated a few little things claiming it gave his room a little bit of spice.

Tommy looked over to his opened closet and back to his locked door.

_ Opened closet. _

_ Opened. _

_ Wasn’t it closed this morning? _

_ He had never opened it. _

Tommy struggled getting off his bed and walking over to the closet just because of how tired he was.

He opened the closet door more and saw the trophies that were hiding his bag had been moved away, his little red bag opened.

Reaching for his bag, one that contained everything he truly owned, he noticed it was flatter then it used to be.

The clothes were there. The money was there.

Henry was not.

Tommy couldn’t breath

Henry was gone.

Had he done something?

No he hadn’t touched the bag.

Who?

Was it Phil? No Phil respected his privacy too much. He always announced when he would go into Tommy’s room.

Techno? No Techno barely left his own room why would he come into Tommy’s.

Wilbur.

Tommy had never rushed to another persons room this fast. He threw open the door and saw Wilbur sitting on his bed holding a small stuffier cow.

“ You know” Wilbur said observing the cow “ I was joking when I said you were a child.” He waved Henry around “ turns out you actually are a baby.”

“ you went in my room.”

“ I’ve gone into your room lots of times.”

“ why were you in my room?”

“ Does it matter?”

“Why-“

Wilbur cut him off “ Look it’s not a big deal.”

“ Wilbur just tell me why the fuck you were in my room!” 

Wilbur sat on his bed staring at Tommy. “ I was just making sure Tommy.” Wilbur spoke calmly almost as if he had the complete right to invade his privacy.

“ Making sure about what?” Tommy’s voice shook along with the rest of him. He tired, and angry, and all he wanted to do was cry.

“Just to see that she didn’t give you anything or tried to convince you to do anything stupid.”

Tommy’s whole world was spinning. All except for Wilbur, who now stood in front of him and seemed to stand out against the blurring background.

“ You were looking for drugs? You thought she gave me drugs?”

Wilbur sighed and rubbed his face with his hands “ she’s an addict Tommy.”

Tommy gritted his teeth “ she’s my mother.”

Wilbur took a step closer but stopped when Tommy started to back away “ I know. But, Tommy, you have to understand, I don’t trust her.”

Tommy backed up slowly until his back hit Wilbur’s door.

“ You don’t trust her or you don’t trust me? Since you obviously made the decision that even if she had given me something I would have taken it.”

“ Addiction is genetic. I’m just making sure you don’t screw yourself up more.”

Tommy nodded feeling tears forming in his eyes. Fuck he was pathetic, all it took was someone telling him he was screwed up and he almost just started crying.

“ Good to know you think I’ll turn up a druggie like my mother. At least then I won’t turn up a bitch like you.”

Wilbur shot him a glare “ Maybe I was wrong. You’ll probably ended up like your father, alone and a deadbeat abusive drunk.”

“ Fuck you!”

Tommy stormed out of Wilbur’s room and almost crashed into his, slamming his door shut and ripping his hair.

Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t see and he couldn’t breathe but he could scream.

“ AHHHHHHH!”

“FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!”

“ I DONT FUCKING CARE!”

“ AHHHHHHHHH!”

His screams came out broken and mangled together until he started slurring different words together screaming at the top of his lungs crying.

When he finally stopped screaming the world seemed quiet. There was not sound from downstairs, no sound from upstairs either. It was just quiet.

He needed to go. He needed to leave. 

He grabbed his bag from the closet and opened his window looking out at the sun going down and the night coming up.

He thought about where to go and then he remembered an old warehouse by Finler street was said to be having a party tonight.

If there was one thing Tommy needed right now it was a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS PARTY TIME!!!!! PARTIES ARE FUN!!!!!!!! YAY


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s party time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is underaged drinking in this chapter.

* * *

* * *

Finler street was practically an abandoned part of town. With old stores that had planks boarding them up to the cracks in the sidewalks and street.

Tommy walked down the street and could already see the top of a tall building which he assumed would be the warehouse.

Walking up to the warehouse Tommy’s stomach dropped, should he be here?

Loud music was blasting inside and he could see lights flashing through the boarded up windows.

This place really was far away from the civilized part of town where he was sure no one would be able to find them unless actively looking for it. 

A few teenagers were hanging outside, mainly couples making out, Tommy could recognize a few of them from school but others he had never seen before.

Tommy looked at the door in front of him.

_ This is bad _

_ This is a bad idea _

_ I don’t like it _

_ It’s loud _

Tommy took a deep breath

_ Shut up brain _

And swung open the door.

It felt like walking into a different dimension.

The multicolored lights flashing along with the blasting music mixed with the sound of hundreds of drunk teens singing along.

The smell of alcohol was potent and Tommy cringed inwardly before taking a few more steps into the party.

* * *

His whole world was in bright color as he walked his way around squeezing by people and trying not to get swept away by a crowd.

The room vibrated causing shakes to go through his body, he felt off balanced by everything his eyes scanning and hopping around unable to focus on one single thing.

His ears rang and his brain went haywire trying to make since of what was going on around him.

He passed by a small gathering in the corner of the building with chairs and couches. The teens there were doing a drinking game and snorting lines off a table. Tommy walked a different direction.

He some how ended up on the dance floor suffocating between people who were dancing and jumping around. There were so many people touching him.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him pulling him out of the dancing crowd.

A purple haired girl had grabbed onto his arm and maneuvered him over to a makeshift bar area where someone was serving drinks and then taking a shot for themself.

“ Sorry for grabbin ya, just looked like you were in a uncomfortable place.”

The girl had to raise her voice in order for him to hear her.

He nodded slightly still on edge from everything that was happening his brain still trying to process if it was a good idea to come or not.

“ Let me order you a drink, I have a feelin you need one, you look like shit.”The girl waved her hand and two drinks appeared in front of them almost instantly.

“Uhh thanks...” Tommy said grabbing the glass in front of him. He swirled it around and watched the brown liquor spin around in the cup.

“ You don’t have to fuckin drink it, so don’t feel pressured or anythin. If you don’t want it you can always give it to me.” The girl said downing her drink in one go.

Tommy watched and shook his head “ No, no it’s fine just you know, random drink, random person.”

The girl clicked her tongue “ Yeah makes since, you’re pretty smart to be cautious, but I promise nothins wrong with it.” She tilted her head slightly “ Where you from, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before?”

Tummy shrugged “ Just moved to LManberg a few months ago. Who are you?” Tommy avoid answering the question of where he had came from.

“ Minx, I live down in Manberg so it’s no wonder I haven’t seen you. Hardly believe that people still move here, after all this place is full of old fuckin bats just waiting to die.”

A new song started blasting through speakers and Minx smiled “ Fuck yeah, they’re finally playin good fuckin music.”

She turned and looked at Tommy’s cup “ I suggest drinkin that soon, someone might fight you for it.”

Having said that she turned and disappeared into the crowd of people huddled together dancing. 

Tommy stared at where Minx had vanished and attempted to find her purple hair standing out in the mix but had no luck. Once again he was alone.

Tommy’s hand suddenly felt very heavy. It shook slightly making the drink swoosh around a bit.

He brought it up to his nose and pulled it away harshly. That was definitely alcohol.

_ This is a bad idea _

_ All I have are bad ideas _

_ But this is one of the worst _

_ Yeah you’re right _

Tommy was about to just set his drink down and walk away when he heard a voice that wasn’t his own in his head.

‘ _Maybe I was wrong. You’ll probably end up like your father, alone and a deadbeat abusive drunk.’_ Wilbur’s words hit the sides of his head like bells going off.

If Wilbur thought he was going to end up like his father, why not prove him right. Maybe he would be happy with himself then.

Tommy tilted his head back and downed the drink.

It felt like he was ingesting fire. It burnt his throat and made his chest feel like someone had dumped hot ashes onto him.

He coughed for a moment trying to feel his throat making sure it was still there. After a few seconds Tommy felt fine again.

That wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be.

Another glass was passed to him from a random person who was sitting at the makeshift bar “ Happy drinking kid.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tommy doesn’t remember how he got on the couch, or how he meet the people surrounding him, or even how they managed to convince him to play a drinking game with them. Yet here he was taking shots while people, who he couldn’t even remember their names, cheered.

The rules of the game were simple, it was truth or dare but every time it was your turn you would take a shot and be asked truth or dare. If you didn’t tell the truth or couldn’t complete the dare you had to take another shot.

“ Okay, okay my turn!” A girl from his school, Macy, lacy, Sally maybe, said in a high pitched voice that made him wanted to go deaf.

She grabbed a shot bottle and took a shot , sticking her tongue out and shaking it after she swallowed it, and looked up “ someone ask me truth or dare.” Her words slurred, but then again so did everyone else’s.

The guy sitting next to Tommy on the couch asked “ Truth or dare?” He had a New York hat on and was growing out facial hair. He sat with a cup of what Tommy thought to be whiskey in his hand.

She thought for a moment before giggling “ Truth.”

“ Most illegal thing you’ve ever done?”

She hiccuped and leaned forward into the group “ I once stole a bra from Victoria’s Secret. That shit expensive.”

“ That’s not that bad, I was wanting something like killed a guy, you know something exciting!” The guy beside him groaned.

The girl just flipped him off lazily “ We can’t all be exciting like you Schlatt.”

“ Damn right you can’t! None of you fuckers would be able to handle the amount of power I hold.”

The group laughed, Tommy laughing with them noticing how even his laugh sound slurred and slowed down by the weight of the alcohol.

“ Your turn kid.” Another person across from him handed his a shot.

Tommy tilted his head back and took it barely hesitating now. It seemed that with every drink he drank the next one came easier.

“ Truth or dare.”

“ Fucking Truth.”

People sighed loudly and complained about people picking truth but he just ignored them. It wasn’t a hard thing to do considering how fuzzy his head was and how often he was cutting in and out of the world around him.

“ Where’d you get the bruises?” The guy across from him smiled sloppily.

For a split second Tommy almost felt sober. His heart seemed to skip a beat and it took him a bit to respond. Just make up a lie about how you got in a fight or something.

“ My mom. I went to see my mom. She got mad at me.”

_ No _

_ Idiot _

_ What are you doing _

“ she wanted me to go back home with her, but I was scared. I thought they were going to hurt me.”

The blasting music and sound of drunk teens covered up the thick silence that the group was in.

“ Sounds like a pathetic ass life.” The group laughed at the guys comment joking and making fun of Tommy. 

Everyone was laughing at him. Everyone but Schlatt. The guy beside him just seemed to be staring into Tommy’s soul, he subconsciously moved over away from him.

The group had moved on from Tommy and instead just went on talking about gossip and drinking.

Tommy reached forward and grabbed a drink but was surprised when he felt someone grab it and lift it from his hand.

Schlatt had lifted the drink to his lips and drank it before Tommy even had the time to complain.

“ Don’t fucking look at me like that” Schlatt said pointing a finger to Tommy “ You should never have had a drink tonight to begin with.”

Tommy scoffed “ just give me the drink back bitch.”

Schlatt raised his eyebrow and handed Tommy the empty glass which Tommy threw back like it still had something in it.

“ How many drinks have you had?”

Tommy shrugged “ At least one. Or two. Or maybe three, fuck if I know.”

Schlatt stood up “ yeah okay, you stay here and don’t move, I’m going to go find you some water or at least something that isn’t alcohol.”

The moment Schlatt got up a girl took his place facing Tommy, who was having a hard time keeping his head to stay up straight.

“ You’re not looking that good darling.”

“ Fuck off bitch, I feel great.”

The girl grabbed Tommy’s jaw in the almost exact spot his mother had.

_ TOUCHING  _

Tommy jumped back and kicked out, ending up on the floor with his hands covering his head.

_ Staring _

_ They’re staring  _

_ Leave _

_ Run _

Tommy opens his mouth but closes it quickly when he realizes that no words were coming out, instead he staggered up and ran as best he could into the dance floor hoping to disappear.

Tommy could feel every single hand that was on him. He could feel every breath that came in his direction. His head was spinning trying to process information that it couldn’t grasp.

The lights flickered from blue to red to yellow to pink and back to blue. Every color hit Tommy in the face causing him to jump.

The music blasted through the building causing the shaking to make Tommy seem to be dancing. The lyrics were numbing and dull not being able to make complete sentences.

It was hot. Tommy felt his lungs moving but for some reason he wasn’t taking in air. He looked up at the ceiling. It was so hot in here.

He blinked slowly and raised a hand up to the sky and examined his fingers. He twirled his hand around making a hypnotic movement.

“That’s so weird.” He said to himself. At least he thinks he said it he felt his mouth move but he didn’t actually hear the words.

Tommy felt the hand on his shoulder and barely reacted.

It seemed to stir him moving him out of the crowd and to a, still relatively crowded, spot.

Tommy looked forward seeing nothing but flashes of color.

“Mmy?” There was a voice from somewhere. It was faint echoing in Tommy’s empty brain.

“ Ommy!” This time it was louder.

“Tommy!” The voice seemed to cut through invisible tension causing Tommy to snap his attention to the person in front of him.

Tommy smiled “ Dream! My man!”

Dream had now grabbed both of Tommy’s shoulders trying to get the teen to look him in the eye.

“ Tommy what are you doing here?” 

Tommy laughed “ You’re fucking funny you know that. A real funny fucking guy.”

“ Tommy how long have you been here?”

Tommy counted on his fingers “ Sundown!”

Dream paused at that “ Tommy sundown was five hours ago.”

Five hours. He had been at this party drinking for five hours.

Tommy smiled “ Time flys fun you have.”

“ Tommy did you drink?” Dreamed sounded surprised and had an accusing tone.

“ Drink. No. I haven’t. I would love to try a drink tho. If offering.” 

“ Tommy you’re not old enough to drink.”

Tommy grunted and attempted to pull away from Dream before realizing Dream was the only thing holding him up.

“ Fucking no one here is old enough to drink dumbass.”

Dream just furrowed his eyebrows and frowned .

Checkmate bitch.

“ Tommy this really isn’t good. Do you know how many drinks you would probably had in order to get this drunk. You’re young Tommy and smart, you shouldn’t be getting wasted at parties like this. You -“ 

Tommy tuned Dream out as he continued on ranting about responsibilities and other shit. He crammed his neck around looking out over the people.

_ Look _

_ Look left _

Tommy slowly looked to his left.

He has no idea how he saw them. No idea how even with everything happening he noticed them. 

He noticed the pink hair first. Then the tall lanky figures trying to fight their way around the room. They were tapping on people’s shoulders and talking, their mouths moving. When the people shook their head they would move on to the next.

They were looking for someone.

_ No _

_ No _

_ Go away _

Techno and Wilbur stood almost perfectly in Tommy’s line of sight. Somehow they hadn’t seen him.

_ Run _

_ Go _

_ Stay away _

Tommy suddenly pulled away from Dream, stopping his rant.

“ Tommy?”

Tommy thought quickly “ Sorry big man got pee.” Saying that he took off away from Dream. Away from Wilbur and Techno.

_ Look for a way out _

_ Need to get outside _

_ Can’t stay here _

Tommy was wracking his brain for a plan to get out without getting caught. 

_ Think _

_ Think _

_ Think _

_ Think _

_ Door _

Tommy saw the old door in the far corner of a hallway. It was boarded and blocked off from the rest of the warehouse and he guessed, based on all the dust on the floor and boards, that no one had gone in the room in a long time.

Tommy ripped at the boards opening up a small gap.

He scraped his nails along the floor attempting to squeeze his way through the hole he made. He felt his nails break and some rip off.

_ Ignore it _

_ Get away _

He finally got his foot through and turned to look at the room he was in. It was empty and dirty. 

Dust sat everywhere and he could see cobwebs in the corners and in the windows.

_ Windows _

_ Big windows _

The moon shone through the windows lighting up a small part of the room, enough to see a tiny bit ahead of him. Now that he could see outside Tommy noticed it was pouring rain.

He also noticed that one of the windows was cracked and had a break in it. Hurrying to the window he shoved his shoulder into it, causing it to break on impact.

Tommy fell with the window, which made a loud sound that clashed with the rhythm the music from the party made.

As he landed he felt the glass shards go into his arm and his leg.

_ Fuck _

The cold rain remind him he was only in shorts and a shirt sleeve t-shirt.

_ Fuck _

“ Tommy!” He heard a voice yell over the rain and music. Looking behind him he saw what he thought to be the shadow of a person stand outside the entrance Tommy had made.

He knew that voice. He heard it singing in the mornings with his guitar, he heard it complaining about school on the way back home, he heard it teasing him about being a gremlin, and he heard it tell him that he was doomed to be addict.

Wilbur had found him.

_ Fuck _

Tommy didn’t answer and instead took off away from the warehouse and away from LManberg.

* * *

As he ran Tommy thought he could make out a group of trees that were up in the distance and Tommy ran harder and faster. The rain pouring, his mind fuzzy, and the mud flying.

He was almost to the forest when he tripped. He held his arm out to catch his fall and only then remembered that he still had glass in his arm.

The glass pushed in more and Tommy let out a short scream before taking a moment to catch his breath.

_ It hurts _

_ It hurts _

_ Hurts. _

“ Tommy! Tommy!”

_ Get up _

“ Tommy!”

The voice was getting closer.

_ Get up _

“ Please! Tommy!”

Tommy pushed himself into his knees and almost went back down when he felt the glass in his leg move.

“ Tommy I’m sorry! Where are you? Please!”

Tommy got up and looked behind him. The dark and the rain made it almost impossible to see anything that wasn’t right in front of you.

_ He can’t see you _

_ He doesn’t know you’re here _

Tommy started walking, more like limping, his way to the forest. When he finally reached the first tree Tommy rested his hand on it using it as support.

If he continued forward he would be lost. He knew that. If he stayed he would be found and go home.

Choices. Tommy hated choices. He always picked the wrong one.

Maybe this time he would pick the right one.

_ Go _

_ Run _

_ But Wilbur _

_ No he hates us _

_ No he was just upset _

_ Lost _

_ I could go home _

_ You don’t want to be there _

_ I do. It’s warm and nice _

_ You hate it there _

_ They feed me _

_ Gave me new clothes _

_ Helped me _

_ I want to go home _

_ They don’t want you there. _

_ They hate you _

Tommy caught his breath. He took his hand off the tree.

He turned around to face the direction of home. Of Phil. Of Techno and Tubbo.

Of Wilbur

And he walked into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are having a good time. I am.   
> This chapter wasn’t my favorite but I hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written with major writers block. Just keep that in mind.
> 
> Warning this chapter contains mentions of drug abuse and overdose!

* * *

* * *

Wilbur POV 

* * *

Wilbur stood outside of Tommy’s door listening to Tommy scream and cry.

He examined the toy cow in his hands, looking at the horrible stitching and the rough feeling it had in his hands.

He looked up at the ceiling and slid down the wall holding the cow to his chest.

He heard footsteps racing up the stairs and it only took a few seconds for Techno to be kneeling down next to him and Phil standing in front of him.

“ Wilbur, what happened?” Techno asked him quietly, Wilbur barely heard him over the screaming coming from the other room.

Wilbur smiled “ Same thing that always happens, I fucked up, made mistakes, said some words.” He rolled his head to look at Techno.

Techno might have looked emotionless to most people, but if you’ve been living with him for as long as Wilbur has you start to notice things.

Like how his eyebrow twitches when he’s mad or how when he’s stressed he bites the inside of his cheek or when he’s concerned he tilts his head slightly.

“ We need to go in there.” Phil said, very clearly panicking.

Wilbur shook his head “ No. No that’s a bad idea. I’ve already pushed his personal boundaries and, no offense, I feel like if you went in there it would just make it worse.”

Phil stared at Tommy’s door almost as if it would open all on its own. Techno stared at Wilbur waiting from him to do something. Wilbur simply stared at the ceiling replaying the argument in his head.

That’s not how he planned it going down. That’s not how he rehearsed it in the mirror. He was supposed to be nice and calm and insteadwas the complete opposite.

Wilbur laughed lightly, he really fucked up didn’t he?

Standing up should not have been as hard as it was but Wilbur had to reach out for Techno just to stop himself from falling forward.

He nodded a thanks to Techno who just let him walk to his room and closed the door.

He walked over to his bed where he sat the cow down and stared at it.

Once alone in his room Wilbur walked over to his closet and reached up to the highest shelf moving aside a few boxes to find a small stuffed orca sitting collecting dust.

He grabbed the orca and carefully pulled him down. He examined it moving it around in his hands, watching the dust stick to his fingers, and then gently sat it down next to the cow.

Wilbur ran his hands through his hair and began to pull on it. 

“Idiot.” He whispered to himself and pulled his hair harder

“ Absolute fucking moron.”

He tugged harder

“ Fucking pathetic ass.”His scalp started to feel numb with how hard he was pulling.

“ You know mate, I don’t think you should be doing that, you’re already balding.” Phil stood in his doorframe relaxed looking concerned.

Wilbur couldn’t see Techno out in the hall.

“ Very funny Phil.” Wilbur said as he dropped his hands and folded them in his arms almost hugging himself.

Phil took a step inside of his room “ Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Wilbur knew he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

He sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Phil “ Long story short, I told Tommy he was gonna end up a drunk like his dad.”

The silence in the room made Wilbur feel uneasy, he didn’t know what Phil would think or say, that made Wilbur anxious.

“ That was a shit thing to say.” Phil finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

Wilbur smiled and nodded “ Yeah, even gave him the whole addiction is genetic line.”

Phil seemed to wince at those words “ Also a shit thing to say.”

“ I got it from you.”

Phil sighed “ Which is why you should have known not to say it.”

Wilbur knew that was true. He remembered back when Phil first started fostering him.

_ “ Wilbur this is Mr Watson, he’s going to be fostering you for the time being.” Wilbur looked up at the man standing in front of him.  _

_ All together he wasn’t that impressed. He looked normal enough but Wilbur knew that didn’t mean anything. _

_ Phil left him alone for the first few days, letting him get comfortable to the new house. He wasn’t the only kid Phil had, another boy around his age, Techno, but he hardly saw him come out of his room. _

_ While it took a while for Wilbur to fully trust Phil and Techno eventually he did. He started talking to Phil more, messed around with Techno, and was even introduced to the guitar. _

_ For the first time in his life he felt like he had a family. Of course, like all things, he had to go and fuck it up. _

_ He went out to one party. Just one party with people he should not have been hanging around. _

_ He shouldn’t have gone, he should have said no but he wanted these people to like him so bad. So he went. _

_ He later woke up in the hospital with Phil and Techno.  _

_ Overdose. _

_ Heroin. _

_ Just like his parents. _

_ Only he had made it out alive. _

_ “Wilbur.” Phil’s voice sounded quiet but stern “ Wilbur what did you do?” _

_ Techno looked over at Wilbur once but turned his head away, he couldn’t look at him for the rest of his time in the hospital. _

_ “ I’m sorry.” Wilbur started crying “ I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” _

_ Phil reached out and held onto Wilbur’s hand “ It’s okay Will. Addiction is genetic.” _

_ Wilbur hated that _

_ He hated that saying _

_ It was like a curse, saying he was destined to turn out like his parents. _

_ Dead with a needle still in hand. _

“ Yeah I know. Just kinda slipped out I guess.”

“Look Will-“ Phil had began to talk before being cut off by the door bell ringing.

Wilbur looked to Phil, confused, but saw that Phil was just as confused as he was. It was late, who the hell was here?

They both rushed out of his room and looked down the stairs where Techno had already opened the door and let the person in.

Tubbo stood awkwardly rubbing one of his arms and biting his lip. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

Before anyone could ask why he was here Tubbo spoke first “ Is Tommy okay? I, uh, I stopped by and he didn’t answer when I threw rocks at the window.”

Wilbur shared a glance with Phil and ran back to Tommy’s room.

He knocked “ Tommy?”

No answer

He knocked again “ Tommy.”

Silence

“ Tommy open the door.”

“ Tommy open the fucking door!”

No response.

Damn it. He didn’t want to do it. Not after the conversation they just had but Wilbur needed to see that Tommy was okay.

So he picked his lock.

The door swung open and Wilbur sucked in a deep breath taking in the view of an empty room and an open window.

* * *

* * *

“ Do you know where he could have gone?” Techno was asking Tubbo, frantically trying to figure something out.

Tubbo was obviously panicking and looked like he was about to lose his mind “ I don’t- I mean there’s lots of places he could go to. Pogtopia, the school, the diner, I don’t know!”

“ Alright here’s what we do” Phil said grabbing his coat “ Me and Tubbo will search Pogtopia and around that side of town, You and Techno search the other side. We have to find him eventually.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Four hours later and they still had nothing.

No sign of Tommy and no idea where to go.

Phil and Tubbo were still on the other side of town asking anyone if they had seen Tommy.

“ There’s got to be somewhere we didn’t think of.” Wilbur spoke out over the now drizzling rain.

“ We’ve searched everywhere, unless he looped back then I’m pretty sure we would have found him by now.” Techno said being ever the optimist.

Wilbur felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

The first thing he thought was that Phil and Tubbo had found Tommy. Quickly pulling out his phone he was disappointed to find it was a text from George.

Wilbur scanned over the text before reaching out and grabbing Techno’s arm “ We need to go to Finler street right now.”

Techno looked over at him, the rain falling harder on them “ What why?”

“ I just got a text from George, they’re at a party.”

“Wilbur right now is not the time to be thinking about partying.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes but doubted Techno saw due to how dark it was “ He’s at a party and apparently there’s a boy there that looks a lot like Tommy.”

“Is it Tommy?” Techno asked slowly

“ George says he can’t really tell but Dream went to track the kid down.”

Techno sighed “ Finler street here we come.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

The rain was pouring when they finally arrived at the party. Drunk highschool teens were stumbling around, it also didn’t help that they seemed to be high as well.

“ This smells terrible.” Techno had to raise his voice as they entered the warehouse. The music was blasting.

“ The sooner we find Tommy the sooner we get out.” Wilbur shouted back.

There were tons of kids there. People were crowded pushed together and seemed to be in a trance of drunken dreams and wild dancing.

Every once in a while Wilbur would look back to check up on Techno, knowing how much he hated strangers touching him.

Techno’s face was scrunched up as he tried to avoid prying hands and bodies being thrown around.

He saw Wilbur looking at him and mouthed a silent “ I hate this.”

Wilbur sent him an apologetic smile and continued looking for Tommy.

Every blonde person he saw he tapped their shoulder, even the ones who barely even resembled Tommy, he double checked to make sure.

A few times he had to awkwardly explain he was looking for someone and even had to get away from horrible attempts at flirting.

Hell some people even tried flirting with Techno. Wilbur would have laughed at Techno’s social awkwardness if he hadn’t been to focused on finding Tommy.

“Wilbur!”

Wilbur turned it Techno and noticed him pointing.

“ Dream!” Wilbur shouted hoping the man would here and by some miracle he had.

Dream quickly made his way over to Techno and Wilbur “ The hell! Why are all three of you here! You never go to parties!”

“ Tommy! You’ve seen Tommy!”

Dream scrunched his eyebrows together “ Yeah he just left to use the bathroom, why?”

Wilbur almost started laughing “ We’ve been looking for him all night!”

Dream seemed to process the words Wilbur had said, it seemed like Dream wasn’t completely sober either “ Well he was here. He went to the bathroom.”

“ You said that already, just point us in the direction of the bathroom and we can go home.” Techno was starting to sound annoyed.

“ Oh there is no bathroom here, I have no idea where he is.”

* * *

“You take this side, I take the other.”

Wilbur and Techno had split up looking for Tommy and Dream had gone off to find George and Sapnap so they could help.

“Where the hell did you go?” Wilbur spoke to himself. Looking around he noticed a hallway down in the corner of the warehouse. Walking over he noticed it was empty and dark.

There was a boarded up door at the end of the hallway with a small gap between the floor. Small enough for a skinny teen to fit through.

“No fucking way.” Wilbur walked up slowly to the door.

A sudden crash came through the other side of the door, sounding like broken glass.

“Tommy!”

Wilbur banged on the door. He took a few steps back before ramming into the door repeatedly.

When the boards finally gave Wilbur rushed into the room to feeling the rain splash on the floor as it poured in through the broken window.

Wilbur liked to think of himself as a calm rational person when it came to tough decisions and choices but for some reason the idea of Tommy being out in the freezing rain, drunk, and scared made him lose all thoughts.

He climbed through the window hearing the glass crunch under his feet.

The rain and wind were beating against his body. His hair and clothes sticking onto him, the mud under his feet slick.

“Tommy! Tommy!”

Wilbur screamed at the top of his lungs

_ Please _

“Tommy!”

He spun around trying to see anything but the night and heavy rain made it almost impossible.

_ Please _

“Please! Tommy!”

Wilbur couldn’t tell if it was rain rolling down his face or something else.

_ Please let me find him, just let me find him _

“Tommy I’m sorry! Where are you? Please!”

Wilbur’s throat started to burn and his voice cracked with every word.

“Please Tommy I’m sorry.” He couldn’t scream any more, so instead he just whispered as if Tommy could hear him.

“ I know I mess up. I know I made a mistake. I’m a horrible person but if you just would come back.”

“ If not for me then for Phil. For Techno and Tubbo. For Pogtopia and the diner. For the late night snacks and video games. The mall and the arcade. We haven’t gone to the arcade yet, I haven’t shown you all the old games there, but I swear if you come home I’ll take you there, I’ll buy you all the milkshakes you want. I’ll get you more discs for your wall, I’ll do your chores and help you with homework. I’ll watch Up with you.”

Wilbur looked around but saw nothing 

“ I’ll play you guitar every night. I know it helps you sleep better even if you tried to hide it from me. I’ll play whatever song you like. Please.”

Wilbur listened

And he watched for any signs that Tommy had come back

But all he saw was the pouring rain

And all he heard was the sounds of the leaves on the forests trees shake in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all had a fun time. Kinda wanted to change perspectives a bit and give a bit of backstory for Wilbur. So yeeeeeeee


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy dreams about what life might be like if it were normal and attempts to make it back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a heart attack because I accidentally deleted this chapter and I almost couldn’t get it back.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Some days Tommy would sit and create. Create worlds and stories in his head about heroes and villains.

Some stories would be normal.

Everyday things that an everyday person would do. Things that Tommy had never done.

When he was little he used to have dreams about going to a grocery store and shopping with his mom or going with his dad to get a car fixed. Sometimes he would dream of family nights where they would play board games or watch movies.

Tommy stopped creating these worlds when he realized they would never happen and that it hurt him more than it help.

However as he sat slumped against a fallen tree, arm and leg bleeding with glass shards, a massive migraine, and freezing wet clothes, he found there was nothing else to do but close his eyes and dream.

* * *

* * *

_ The sun leaked in through his blinds as he opened his eyes and looked around his room. He sat up on his bed which had blue sheets and blankets thrown on top of it.  _

_ His room was on the smaller side but was still spacious enough to fit everything he needed. He had a dresser, which he and his dad had painted to look like an original level from a Mario game, posters of different movies littering his walls, a fuzzy gray rug, and a few other nick nacks just laying around. _

_ Tommy rubbed his eyes slowly still waking up. _

_ There was a knock at his door before he heard the doorknob open and saw his mother poke her head in. _

_ Her blue eyes were shining and the smile lines and crows feet were now becoming noticeable with how often she laughed. Her blonde hair had been tied into a bun. _

_ “Tommy! Wake up sleepyhead breakfast is ready! Get dressed and get downstairs soon otherwise your father might eat all the food.” _

_ When she finally turned to leave Tommy groaned and shrugged himself out of bed. _

_ His mother never gave him privacy and often just invited herself into his room. _

_ It reminded him of Wilbur. _

_ Tommy froze. _

_ Who was Wilbur? He didn’t know a Wilbur. _

_ Shaking his head Tommy threw on clean clothes and rushed downstairs to the kitchen where his parents were already eating. _

_ Tommy’s dad sat to the left of his mom and drank a sip of his coffee before looking up to notice that Tommy had entered the room “ Good to see you finally woke up. Go ahead and eat so we can get ready to go.” _

_ Tommy grabbed a plate “ Go where?” _

_ His father raised an eyebrow “ To the Buckermans , we’re having the BBQ today. You’ve been talking about it all week.” _

_ Oh _

_ Tommy suddenly remembered that he had been talking about it all week. His neighborhood always had a barbecue during the first few weeks of summer.  _

_ “Yeah I was just kidding. Can’t wait.” _

_ His dad ruffled his hair and laughed. _

* * *

* * *

_ When they arrived Tommy began searching the people there for a short brown haired boy but couldn’t seem to find him. _

_ “ Tommy!” _

_ Tommy turned his head around to see Jake Buckerman, his best friend since he was five, wave and through his arm around Tommy’s shoulder. _

_ Jake smiled “ Dude I haven’t seen you since school let out, what have you been up to man?” _

_ Tommy smiled “ Nothing much, got myself a job at the old diner on North street.” _

_ Jake wrinkled his nose “ Why the fuck would you ever want to work there? Smells like shit and old people.” _

_ Tommy laughed and shrugged Jake’s arm off elbowing him “ You get used to the smell. Plus I make more money than you do.” _

_ “ Yeah whatever.” _

_ Tommy grinned and once again found himself looking around for a brown haired boy. _

_ Turning back to Jake Tommy asked “ Is Tubbo here yet or is he coming later?” _

_ Jake looked confused “ Who the hell is Tubbo?” _

_ Tommy almost laughed at Jake but stopped when he realized that he had never meet anyone named Tubbo before. _

_ “ I, uh, I don’t know.” _

_ “ Whatever man, come one I want some barbecue.” _

* * *

_ The whole day continued on with Tommy asking and joking about people he had never met. _

_ “ You should dye your hair pink!” _

_ Tommy laughed “ And look like Techno, yeah no that’s his thing.” _

_ “Who’s Techno?” _

_ Tommy frowned “ I don’t know.” _

* * *

_ “That thing has got to be like a million years old.” _

_ “ Probably not as old as Phil.” _

_ “Who’s Phil?” _

_ Tommy shook his head “ I don’t. I don’t remember.” _

* * *

_ “ Tommy, are you feeling okay?” his mother looked down at him and pressed her hand to his forehead to feel his temperature. _

_ Tommy smiled “ Yeah I feel fine, just been having an off day.” _

_ His mom smiled softly and gentle cupped his face in her hands running circles with her thumbs “ Okay, just checking with you, I love you.” _

_ She bent down and kissed the top of his head lightly “ We’re going to be leaving in a few minutes so say bye.” _

_ “ Love you too.” The words felt foreign in his mouth and his heart squeezed for a moment. Why?  _

_ Tommy said goodbye to everyone before heading with his parents back to their house. The car ride home was loud with his mom and dad bickering and laughing while making fun of each other. _

_ Tommy just sat quietly in the back and listened to them, almost intrigued by how easily they could joke with the other. _

_ Looking out at the passing buildings and trees Tommy took in a few deep breathes as he placed his head against the car window. _

_ “Tommy are you getting out of the car or do you plan on sleeping here tonight?” Tommy’s dad asked as Tommy snapped his head up to see that they were home. _

_ “ Yeah I’m getting out.”  _

_ Tommy couldn’t feel his legs working, he just knew he was walking into his house and his father was a few steps behind him. His world seemed to smooth every rough surface as he continued walking into their living room, sitting next to his mother who looked up at him and smiled “ I hope you had a good time, I know you haven’t been able to see all your friends lately.” _

_ He nodded “ yeah it was nice to catch up.” _

_ His father sat down next to him and turned on the tv to a random channel. It was loud and seemed to have too many characters to remember. _

_ “ Hey mom?” _

_ “Yes Tommy.” _

_ “ Do you know anybody with the last name Watson?” _

_ His mother seemed to ponder for a few seconds before shaking her head “ Not that I can recall no. Why do you ask?” _

_ Tommy tilted his head and watched the characters on the screen run around trying to solve a problem that he knew they would fail “ I don’t know, just thought we did maybe.” _

_ His father turned the volume down slightly “ Only Watson I can think of is the one in Sherlock Holmes.” _

_ Tommy laughed lightly “ Didn’t know you could read.” _

_ His father kicked him playfully in the leg “ Better than you can.” _

_ “ Both of you are horrible readers. You’re lucky I’m here to help.” _

_ Tommy leaned back on the couch and sighed. He didn’t know why but it felt like something was off about today. _

_ Then he heard it. He almost missed it, it was so quiet. He sat up quickly and grabbed the remote from his dad turning the volume down. _

_ It was silent in his house. Completely silent. Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together. He knows he heard something. _

_ He was about to turn the volume to the tv back up when he caught it. _

_ The simple strumming of a guitar could be heard coming from upstairs in his house. _

_ It was muffled and seemed to be breaking like there was a bad connection. Tommy stood up and slowly walked up the stairs. The guitar got louder. _

_ He looked down the hallway to see a door that was slightly crooked and off center compared to the rest of the house. The guitar got louder. _

_ As Tommy walked down the hallway his legs swayed a bit causing him to reach out for a wall for support. _

_ Once his hand touched the wall he realized how shaken he seemed to be. His hands were shaking and his breath was becoming unsteady. _

_ When he finally reached the door the guitar seemed to be blasting a song that Tommy swore he had heard before. _

_ He opened the door to an empty room. Completely empty. _

_ No windows or beds or rugs. No roof or floor. There didn’t even seem to be walls, just beams of white light. _

_ The moment he opened the door fully the guitar stopped. _

_ “ Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice seemed echo in the room. The light began to glow brighter and the room began to shake before all Tommy could see was black. _

* * *

* * *

The first thing Tommy noticed when he woke up was the massive head ache he had. The second was the tears that strolled down his face and the third was the horrible pain that his arm and leg were in.

“ Fuck.” His voice was hoarse and the words seemed to scrape out of his dry throat. He was so thirsty.

Tommy shifted so he was sitting up against a tree, which was a mistake. His head spun and his body felt like it was on fire. “ Fuck!”

Tommy had to sit and try to catch his breath.

_ Why can’t I breathe _

_ Stop _

_ It hurts _

Leaning his head back against the tree Tommy stared up at the almost seemingly endless tree tops.

He felt the first tear roll down his check.

Then another.

Then two more.

Then three.

Eventually Tommy was crying and hyperventilating.

His arm hurt

His leg hurt

His head was killing him

And he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“ Phil!”

_ Someone answer him _

“ Phil! Techno!”

_ Please someone hear him _

“ Tubbo!”

_ Please _

“PHIL!”

“TECHNO!”

“TUBBO!”

“PHIL PLEASE!”

Every scream sounded more desperate then the last. His voice crawled its way out of his voice cracking and scratching his throat.

“ Please!” He cried.

No one heard him.

“ Phil.”

He had to remind himself to breath.

“ Techno.”

He grabbed his wrist on his injured arm and looked down at the ground. His clothes were muddy and had holes from where he had torn them.

“ Wilbur?”

“ Anyone?”

Tommy knew no one was there. Yet he still called out. He knew no one would find where he was. He was stuck here. Alone. Scared.

_ You’re going to die here _

_ Shut up brain _

_ What are you going to do? No one will find you. I doubt they’re looking. _

_ I said shut up _

_ There’s nothing you can do. Unless you plan to walk home yourself. _

Tommy thought for a moment.

Walk home.

He could just walk home.

He memorized the roads of the twin for a reason didn’t he?

Tommy smiled ever so slightly “ I’m a fucking idiot.”

He moved his unharmed arm back to rest it against the tree.

One

Two

Three.

He grunted as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

He instantly could feel his leg flare up in pain and had to Lena back on the tree just to not fall down again.

After taking a minute or two he attempted to take a step forward. His leg shook and his body felt like it had been mended together with how stiff it was but he made it.

He could do this.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tommy had begun his way back home when the sun had barely reached noon but now it was beginning to set again.

It didn’t matter to Tommy though because he knew where he was.

He was in the dirt road that lead to home. It was a slow process especially because he had nothing to support himself with but that didn’t bother Tommy.

When he finally saw the house he almost collapsed in pure joy.

Home

Home was right there.

He doesn’t know how, maybe it was a miracle or just luck, but the front door to the house opened and out stepped someone with pink hair holding a garbage bag.

Pink hair, beautiful pink hair!

“ Techno” Tommy tried calling out but his voice was practically gone by this point “ Techno!”

Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe it was luck that Techno had almost unnatural hearing but he turned to face in Tommy’s direction.

Techno dropped the garbage bag he was holding and started running in Tommy’s direction.

Tommy smiled.

He was tired.

So tired.

But he was home.

He was okay.

Tommy fell to his knees as Techno finally approached him. He couldn’t stand anymore.

Techno was saying something, or at least he thinks he is. He couldn’t really hear over all the ringing in his ears.

Tommy blinked a few times noticing how every time he did his vision grew blurrier.

He felt something grab him and pull him up into the air. 

Tommy weakly reached out and grabbed onto a string of pink. He twirled it in between his fingers.

  
  


He was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tommy made it back YAY! Anyways have a nice night or day or whatever and I will see you next time!🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo  
> Yeee  
> This is my first time writing like anything in my life soooo that’s fun.  
> I’d like to know how I did so it would be cool if you could leave your thoughts or ideas on how or what I could do better or work on.  
> Thanks


End file.
